Tu m'appartiens
by LoloSawyer
Summary: C'est un monstre. Comme tous les gens qu'il fréquente et avec qui il travaille. Son travail est pour le moins unique en son genre. Mais ce qu'est Eren déteste par dessous-tout, c'est de se sentir inférieur face à lui, lui qui est bien plus dangereux que tous les autres. "Il" va le détruire. Douloureusement et lentement. Mais Eren ne peut vivre dans un monde où Levi n'existe pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir (on est pas demain tant que je n'ai pas dormie)! Nouvelle histoire! JE PRÉVIENS QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST PLUS SOMBRE, VOIR TRÈS DUR POUR LES GENS AIMANT LES RELATIONS TOUTES MIELLEUSES ET NORMALES AVEC ERERI! Vous voilà prévenus! C'est une historie dramatique. Je ne suis pas fier de ce chapitre, enfin le début oui mais la fin non, on sent ma fatigue x) Sur ce, je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre, je n'ai pas le courage à cet heure-là! Veuillez donc excusez les fautes! ;)**

**_En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira! Je répète, la relation entre Eren et Levi sera MALSAINE!_**

* * *

><p><em>Je crois que depuis le début, je savais ce qu'il m'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte.<em>

Je respire lentement et le plus discrètement possible. Je ne transpire pas, je ne tremble pas. Je suis parfaitement calme et immobile. J'attends patiemment Monsieur Rawlins, l'homme que je vais tuer aujourd'hui.

Le manque d'émotion s'est fait sentir après un an après ma 17ième victime. Je m'étais inquiété de ce total absence d'émotions humaines alors que je tuais une femme de la trentaine. J'avais demandé un rendez-vous avec la psychologue officielle de notre « entreprise » à ce sujet. Elle m'a dit que c'était très courant dans 95% des cas chez les tueurs. Les 5% restants, soit ils mettaient fin à leurs jours, soit ils devenaient mentalement instables. D'après elle, être insensible était un bon signe dans notre métier.

En d'autres termes, je suis un sociopathe.

Pas un psychopathe, un sociopathe, les gens normaux ont tendance à confondre ces deux mots. Un psychopathe commet des crimes mais ressent de la culpabilité dans son for intérieur. Ce n'est pas le cas du sociopathe. Il ne ressent aucune empathie devant une personne qui souffre. Il ne ressent rient quand il tue quelqu'un. Absolument rien, juste le néant.

Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis inhumain. Je suis juste insensible quand je fais mon travail. Sinon, il peut m'arriver de pleurer où de rire. Mais pas sur mes précédents crimes. Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour une de mes victimes. Et je ne crois pas le faire un jour. Parce que je ne tue pas pour le plaisir. Juste pour la vengeance des autres.

Gardez la pitié pour les morts. Les vivants n'en n'ont pas besoin.

Caché dans le pénombre du couloir, je patiente tranquillement et sereinement. Pour moi, c'est la routine. Je bosse toujours le soir. Il m'arrive de travailler la journée mais que si c'est un cas exceptionnel. La nuit, c'est utile. On ne voit rien et les ombres sont mes complices. Le silence est mon arme. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entraînements comme les autres, je sais depuis mes cinq ans que le silence peut vous éviter la mort. Armin m'a dit que j'étais parfait. Il ne se trompait pas. Armin ne se trompe jamais.

Je sais que ma victime est sur le point de faire son entrée en scène à tout moment. Cet homme vient à cet appartement, le week-end, loin de sa femme, qui doit ignorer l'existence de ce logement. Je connais son emploi du temps par cœur. Une des exigences d'Ymir. Apprendre à connaître sa proie comme si c'était la personne la plus importante à vos yeux. Ce qui est le cas, quand on vous confie une mission, rien n'est plus primordial que celle-ci. Bref, apprendre ce que la proie aime, déteste, ses passions, ses relations privés où publiques, et surtout son emploi du temps est la première chose à faire quand on la mission nous est attribués. Ça facilite notre tâche.

Un bruit résonne dans l'immeuble. C'est lui. Quand on fait le même boulot depuis aussi longtemps, on a l'instinct pour ce genre de choses. Je ne fais pas le moindre mouvement. Les bruits de pas qui se répercutent sur les murs se font de plus en plus proches. Je le vois. Il approche, l'air de rien, sans savoir que dans moins d'une minute, il aurait poussé son dernier soupir.

Il s'arrête devant une porte couleur marron délavé et enfonce une clé dans la serrure. Au moment où il fait un pas, j'agis. C'est toujours le bon moment pour passer à l'action. J'approche rapide mais sans bruit, et m'arrête devant la porte encore ouverte. Il n'a pas enlevé son manteau hideux ni ses chaussures. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de refermer la porte. Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés et la seconde d'après, je lui tranche la gorge, le tuant en une seule fois. Le sang n'explose pas comme une cascade, contrairement aux films d'horreurs pourries. Il coule silencieusement le long de son con avant de tâcher sa chemise. Il s'affaisse lourdement, le regard braqué sur moi, et s'éteint deux secondes après son contact avec le sol. Propre, rapide et précis.

Mon meurtre s'est fait dans un silence total.

J'essuie mon couteau soigneusement et je le range dans ma poche. Aucune trace sang ni de moi, parfait. Je sors une petite carte blanche et la jette à côté du cadavre avant de tourner le talon et repartir d'un pas tranquille.

Sur la carte, il y avait marqué Élodie et Clarke Sullivan.

* * *

><p>Quand j'arrive à l'entreprise qui me paie pour mon travail, il est presque l'heure de la petite soirée, qui a lieu dans les locaux privés. Je n'y fais pas attention, la fête ne m'intéresse pas, je ne compte pas y aller. Je suis juste venu faire mon compte rendu à mon patron.<p>

Aux yeux du grand publique, notre entreprise est une banale entreprise commerciale, qui opère principalement dans la technologie informatique. Et pour faire une bonne couverture, les premiers étages comptent réellement des informaticiens diplômés. Qui ignorent ce qui se passent dans les étages supérieurs. Ils ignorent que notre entreprises emploient et entraînent des assassins. Et il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils n'en savent jamais rien. Armin est très strict sur la discrétion et les fuites. Et les langues trop pendues sont sévèrement punies.

Le hall est immense, à la hauteur de sa réputation. L'extérieur est déjà impressionnant mais l'intérieur est époustouflant. Rien que le hall donne envie de s'arrêter pour mieux l'admirer. La décoration est entièrement en marbre. Blanc et bleu sont les couleurs dominantes. Même le point d'accueil est d'un marbre blanc immaculé. Un point d'accueil très grand, si grand que je me demande à chaque fois à quoi sert tout cet espace en trop à Sydney, la femme de l'accueil.

Celle-ci, une grande blond aux yeux bleus, me repère et m'offre un petit sourire avant de concentrer son attention sur son ordinateur dernier cri. Je passe devant elle, sans m'arrêter et entre directement dans l'ascenseur grâce à mon badge spécial.

Les employés qui servent de couverture n'ont pas le droit à ce privilège. Ils doivent attendre comme tout le monde, que l'ascenseur daigne descendre. Moi, j'ai juste à insérer ma carte magnétique et l'ascenseur est là dans la minute qui suit. Seuls les gens comme moi, ont ce droit unique.

J'appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage, là où se trouve le bureau du grand patron. L'ascenseur émet une musique classique et apaisante. Pour les autres, moi elle m'irrite plus qu'autre chose.

Arrivé à destination, je n'ai qu'à faire quelques pas pour me retrouver dans un hall identique de celui-d'en bas alors que le marbre est rouge et blanc ici. Le rouge, le bleu et le blanc, sont les couleurs favorites du boss. La porte de son bureau est la seule à cet étage. Je frappe trois coups avant qu'un « Entrez » ne retentisse. J'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Si il y a autre chose que Armin aime, c'est ce sont les antiquités. Tous les meubles de son vaste bureau sont faits avec un bois ancien et les tableaux accrochés au mur, ferait faire un arrêt cardiaque à l'homme le plus riche de la ville, vu le prix d'un seul de ces tableaux. Ymir dit toujours que pour avoir une belle chose, il faut savoir y mettre le prix. C'est la politique de la maison.

Armin est seul, assis derrière son immense bureau en bois, focalisé sur un papier. Il lève les yeux et son visage s'illumine d'un sourire en me voyant.

Quand je le vois, je me demande comment un mec qui a l'apparence d'un ange peut être le grand patron des meilleures tueurs au monde. Ne jamais se fiez aux apparences, ce proverbe est plus qu'approprié le concernant. Ses cheveux blonds se marient à la perfection avec teint rose et ses yeux bleus diamants. Armin est un bel homme, nombreux succombent à son charme angélique et enfantin. Mais personne n'est aussi effrayante que lui quand il est en colère. Enfin sauf un.

- Eren ! Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure !

- Le boulot était rapide, _je réponds en haussant les épaules._

- Comme attendu de toi.

Je hausse de nouveau les épaules. Les compliments sont superflues pour un travail comme le mien. C'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en vanter. J'imagine déjà la scène. « Salut, tu bosses dans quoi ? Le commerce ? Cool. Moi ? Je tue des gens et d'après mon patron, je suis excellent. Alors, on se la commande, cette bière ? » Non merci. De toute façon, les contacts avec les gens ne me sont pas faciles.

Les êtres humains ont tendance à me faire chier.

- Je t'en prie, assis-toi.

Je m'exécute et m'assois sur la chaise en face de lui. Il s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de se mettre à l'aise. Autant être peinard dans son siège quand on compte parler d'un meurtre.

- Alors ?

- François Rawlins a été égorgé il y a une heure et trente-trois minutes. Sur le pas de sa porte, aucune trace, aucun contact, aucun cri, d'un coup net et rapide. Il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. Il était déjà presque mort en tombant sur le sol. Aucun témoin ni caméra pouvant attester un quelconque lien avec moi où l'entreprise. La mission a été parfaitement effectué sans problème.

Armin hoche positivement de la tête, satisfait. Il n'a que vingt-deux ans mais est déjà responsable de l'héritage familiale depuis ses vingt ans. Les gens sont doutés de ses compétences à reprendre les activités spécifiques mais contre-toute attente, Armin s'était montré plus qu'à la hauteur. Je suis entré dans cette boîte en même temps que lui, pour la bonne raison que c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai saisi avidement, désireux d'être utile pour cette société cruelle. J'avais déjà vu trop d'horreurs de ce siècle pour rechigner quand il m'a proposé le travail de tueur. Tuer des hommes ne me gênent pas. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon sauveur. Surtout que notre entreprise tue des individus bien spécifiques.

Les assassins et autres monstres qui ont échappés à la justice.

Nous n'attaquons pas ce genre d'individus par hasard. Quand un crime reste impuni, faute de preuve où corruption de la justice, c'est là que nous entrons en jeu. Généralement, c'est un membre de la famille qui vient demander nos services mais il arrive aussi que ça soit un petit-ami, une amie.

Ce qu'il nous demande de faire est très simple : venger la personne qu'ils aimaient. Nous acceptons toute demande après une étude approfondi du dossier. Le client fixe lui-même le prix. Nous faisons ce que la justice n'a pas sût faire. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes des justiciers, oh que non, nous sommes des tueurs.

Mais nous tuons les tueurs.

Bien sûr, si un de nos clients parle de notre entreprise, le contrat est rompu et le client s'expose à une issue fatale. Nous ne tolérons pas la traîtrise. Mais pas une seule personne nous a vendu. Les gens, ont plutôt tendance à nous remercier d'avoir fait ce que personne ne voulait faire. Se faire remercier pour avoir tuer un homme est toujours aussi étrange pour moi.

Notre marque de fabrique, c'était de laisser une feuille de papier blanche avec le nom de la personne vengée, sur le lieu du crime.

Je fais mon travail. Point final.

Le regard d'Armin se durcit.

- Tu sais ce qu'à fait ce salopard ?

- Non.

Je ne lis plus les méfaits de mes victimes. Pas parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais parce que je hais déjà assez les humains comme ça. Inutile d'aggraver leurs cas.

Je savais juste que ce type a tué deux frangines.

- Tss, ce salaud a séquestré deux sœurs. Une de quatorze ans et une de neuf ans. Il les a violés tous les deux. Il a bousillé le corps de la plus jeune, d'après l'autopsie, il s'est acharné violemment sur elle. Je ne t'ai pas montré les phots, mais c'était une horreur. Cette pauvre gamine, torturé devant sa sœur. Tu imagines son état à elle ? Assister à la torture de sa sœur sans pouvoir rien faire ? Juste rester là, à regarder ? Il a fini par les tuer et les a jetés dans un lac. Tu sais comment ce connard a réussi à se tirer de là ? Parce que toutes les pistes remontés jusqu'à lui. C'est sa femme, qu'il aimait tellement, qui a menti et a dit qu'il a passer sa soirée avec elle, le soir du meurtre. Juste à cause d'un putain d'alibi sans preuves, ils ont pas pu le coincer.

Il se tait une seconde.

- A ce genre de salopards, je leurs couperais volontiers les couilles mais ça laisserait trop de traces. Les lois d'aujourd'hui sont trop en faveur pour ce genre de mec. On peut facilement jouer avec, et les contourner. Mais on ne peut refaire le monde. Ce n'est pas notre boulot. Nous, on supprime juste les déchets qui polluent cette planète.

Je suis totalement d'accord avec lui. Mais le degré de la monstruosité chez les êtres humains ne me choquent même plus. J'en ai déjà fais les frais. Beaucoup trop. Mais la sensibilité n'est pas quelque chose qui existe chez moi. Plus maintenant.

Je me lève, prêt à partir pour rentrer chez moi.

- Merci Eren. Tu seras payé dès demain.

- Merci.

Je compte quitter le bureau quand il me stoppe :

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je rentre chez moi, je veux juste dormir, Armin. Mes missions de cette semaines se sont passés sans problèmes, je mérite bien une bonne nuit de repos.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce sujet mais, il y a la soirée ce soir.

Je me retourne vers lui, le regard méfiant. Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Non.

Ma voix est clair et calme.

Je ne veux vraiment pas aller à cette soirée. Principalement, parce que c'est Ymir qui l'a organisé et que rien que ça, c'est une excellente raison pour ne pas y aller.

- N'y pense pas. Je veux pas aller à cette stupide soirée qui soi-disant est pour nous. La vérité, c'est que Ymir a organisé ça juste pour nous détendre et éviter de nous rappeler que nous tuons au moins une personne par jour.

- Je trouve que c'est bonne idée, _me répond Armin en souriant chaleureusement, pas le moins du monde perturbé par mon ton froid._

- Pas moi.

J'ouvre la porte pour sortir quand j'entends ces maudites paroles :

- En fait Eren, j'ai oublié de te dire que c'était obligatoire.

… Putain !

* * *

><p>Je déteste les soirées. Les fêtes également. En fait, toute événement amenant à m'impliquer émotionnellement avec quelqu'un. Et cette soirée n'échappe pas à la règle. On peut dire que Ymir n'a pas fait les choses en grands. La soirée avait lieu dans le hall. Des tables et des chaises avaient été mises en place et des plateaux de nourriture logeaient sur un grand buffet dont la longueur sans fin était impressionnante. Pas de ballons ni de décorations, juste de la nourriture, du champagne, des chaises et c'est tout. Un truc tout simple. Étrangement, je trouve ça mieux que si ça aurait été une soirée mondaine. Mais je suis toujours énervé d'avoir été obligé de venir à cette merde.<p>

Je suis assis à une des tables, le long du mur. J'attends une heure convenable pour partir et après, je compte m'enterrer chez moi sans bouger jusqu'à ma prochaine mission. Je ne suis pas fatigué, du tout même mais rester trop longtemps en société est mauvais pour moi. Hanji a dit que je fais comme une allergie si je restais trop en contact avec les humains, comme de l'urticaire. Cette allergie était dû à mon passé. Imaginez, être traumatisé au point d'étouffer si je reste trop longtemps près de mes congénères. Si, c'est pas magnifique, ça.

C'est pour ça que Armin ne m'en voudra pas si je ne reste pas une heure ici. Je montre juste que je suis là et puis je me casse. Personne ne fait particulièrement attention à moi. Et les personnes qui le font, me saluent respectueusement de la tête. Dans l'entreprise, j'ai un statut assez haut pour être craint et respecté parmi tous mes collègues de travail. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un seul problème dans une de mes missions. Je travaille rapidement, silencieusement et très proprement. Me faire remarquer est le pire pour moi. Parce que je ne veux surtout pas décevoir Armin. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Au loin, j'aperçois Ymir qui me fait un petit signe. Je lui réponds gracieusement avec mon majeur. Elle ne s'en formalise pas et part embêter quelqu'un d'autre, suivie de Sasha.

Au moment propice où je conviens que c'est l'heure parfaite pour m'éclipser, mon regard tombe, malheureusement, sur une chose déplaisante et intrigante.

Levi Ackerman. Meilleur tueur du pays.

Putain de merde. Quand es-ce que ce gars est revenu de sa mission ? Je le croyais partir pour des mois. Armin ne l'a pas expédié assez loin, on dirait.

A proprement parlé, Levi Ackerman ne m'a jamais rien fait personnellement. A part me traiter comme un chien mais il traite tout le monde comme ça. Même si hais les hommes, je peux être un minimum sociale, c'est la base pour survivre. Lui, il ne peut pas. Il est le type antisocial par excellence. Il ne parle à personne, ne fréquente personne, il ignore tout le monde et fait son boulot avant de disparaître dans la nature. Rien que son regard glacial fait reculer tout le monde. Lors de notre première rencontre, ça s'était mal passé. Je détestais ce qu'il me faisait ressentir devant son physique hors du commun mais aussi à cause de son regard méprisant. Une chose était sûr, on n'était pas fait pour s'entendre. Mais il m'intrigue plus que tout sur cette planète.

Et je ne m'intéresse pas à grand chose dans cette vie qui est la mienne.

On ne sait rien de lui et de ses missions. Elles sont tenues secrètes, ce qui laisse à supposer la confiance que l'entreprise a envers Levi. J'aimerais pas être une de ses victimes. Bien que je n'ai pas peur de lui, non. Ce qu'il m'énerve le plus chez lui, c'est le sentiment qu'il m'invoque.

Soumission.

Je déteste me sentir soumis. A qui que ce soit. Pas après ce que j'ai vécu. Mais lui, sans jamais rien me faire ni me dire, il arrive à me faire sentir mon infériorité face à lui. Me sentir inférieur, faible, c'est la pire de mes peurs. Ça me rend fou et ça me paralyse. Et lui, juste en me regardant, il me faisait faiblir. Je le hais. Je hais sa manière d'être. Je hais ce qu'il est. Mais je ne peux arrêter mon intérêt à son égard. Alors que je suis inexistant pour lui. Le contraire de l'amour et de la haine, c'est l'indifférence. Et l'indifférence est pire que tout. Ça m'énerve encore plus qu'il ne se soucie pas de moi parce que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de cogiter à son propos, à me torturer l'esprit, à me demander pourquoi il arrive à me faire sentir sa supériorité sans rien faire. Montrer de l'intérêt à quelqu'un, quelqu'un de vivant est des plus horripilant.

Levi n'attire pas seulement les regards sur lui à cause de son aura, mais aussi pour son apparence. Plus petit que la moyenne (chose que je me plaisais à me rappeler quand je pensais trop à lui), il était incroyablement magnifique. Des cheveux noirs couleur charbon, un teint pâle, un corps qui laisse montrer qu'il est du genre imposant et ses yeux, ses yeux d'une couleur grise flamboyante, tel un feu incontrôlable. Impossible de détourner le regard de ces yeux, une fois sous leurs emprises. On ne pouvait pas détourner le regard avant qu'il ne le fasse de lui-même.

Je me surprends à regarder intensément Levi. Mais je n'arrête pas pour autant. On ne sait rien sur lui. Même Armin, le patron, a reconnu lui-même ignoré tout de lui.

Il ne prête aucune attention. Il finit par se lever et se dirige vers la sortie, sans un regard pour les autres. Et là, je fais un truc que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je me lève à mon tour et je le suis. Sans un regard en arrière ni une once d'hésitation.

Dehors, il fait nuit noir mais il fait assez chaud pour le printemps. Je profite qu'il ne fasse pas froid et continue à suivre Levi.

Suivre en toute discrétion, c'est la base de notre métier. Commet on peut tuer si on n'est même pas foutu de suivre quelqu'un sans se faire griller au prochain pas ? Je ne crains rien de ce côté-là. Levi est peut-être le meilleur des meilleurs mais je suis très doué moi-aussi.

Je le suis depuis vingt minutes. Les passants me cachent de son regard acéré mais quand les rues se font de plus en plus désertes, je dois ralentir le pas pour me cacher. Au final, il n'y avait plus un chat dehors. Les rues que prend Levi, sont d'un silence inquiétant. On n'entends rien du tout à part le bruit de ses pas, étonnamment bruyants pour un homme de sa taille. Je peux me juger chanceux d'avoir le pas plus léger.

A une bonne distance, je peux l'observer sans craindre de me faire prendre. Même de dos, il reste imposant. C'est pas possible d'être aussi... je ne trouve même pas de mot pour le décrire. D'ailleurs, je ne pense qu'un seul mot puisse décrire un être tel Levi Ackerman. Aucun mot ne lui conviendrait.

Levi finit par s'arrêter devant une porte d'une petite maison sans signe spécial. Je le guette, dissimulé derrière un mur à quelques mètres. Ça doit être là où il vit. Rien d'intéressant en soi. Mais tout ce qui le concerne, est plus qu'intéressant, même le plus infime des détails. Levi est un mystère. Un mystère que je veux résoudre au plus vite pour retrouver ma petite routine sans complication. J'ai conscience que je suis stupide : je m'ennuie juste et le moindre truc qui sort de l'ordinaire, m'intrigue. Et là, c'est Levi qui est clairement extraordinaire.

Je le vois ouvrir la porte. Bon, je pense que je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici, maintenant. Je sais où il habite désormais. Je rebrousse chemin quand une voix qui m'électrifie m'arrête en plein élan :

- Tu veux pas entrer, gamin ?

En temps normal, je l'aurais buté pour l'avoir m'appeler « gamin ». Meilleur tueur ou pas. Mais là, je suis trop sur le cul pour réagir normalement.

Je me retourne pour voir Levi qui me dévisage. Pas la moindre expression ne filtre à travers son masque de glace. Seul une lueur de défi brille dans ses yeux. Il me met au défi d'entrer chez lui. En croisant son regard, mon souffle se coupe. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac sous la pression de son regard. Je respire difficilement. Si il produit le même effet à ses victimes, il n'a pas besoin de grand chose pour les tuer. Un seul regard, et on est terrassés. C'est le regard d'un tueur, un vrai.

Il coupe le contact visuel et l'air afflue à nouveau dans mes poumons. Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître. Il attend toujours ma réponse.

Je ne dois pas entrer. Bien sûr que non. C'est hors de question. Rien qu'à son regard, on pige que rentrer, ça serait du suicide. Rester seul avec un homme comme Levi est dangereux. On risque de ne pas y survivre.

Alors pourquoi je m'avance vers lui ?

Pourquoi je ne lui accorde pas le moindre regard ?

Pourquoi je rentre dans cette maison ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est trop tard pour fuir.

Je crois que depuis le début, je savais ce qu'il m'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte.

_Je pense que je voulais qu'il m'achève. Qu'il me détruise encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cette histoire plaise même si elle sort du contexte ordinaire. D'ailleurs, je retiens à re-préciser que cette histoire est plus sombre, que le caractère d'Eren peut choquer, ainsi que celui de Levi. Je ne me répéterais pas! Leur relation sera malsaine, vous allez le voir un peu plus dans ce deuxième chapitre qui va vous plaire, j'espère! ^^**

* * *

><p>J'ai mal.<p>

C'est douloureux.

Pourtant, je m'émets aucune plainte. Je reste prostré là, sur le grand lit, totalement nu.

Mes muscles me font souffrir. J'ai le dos en feu et je peux à peine bouger mes fesses sans grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur. Il n'y a pas été de main morte. Je reste sur ce lit qui n'est pas le mien mais qui a assisté à une scène des plus violentes, à ne réfléchir à rien, enfin à mon manque de sentiments négatifs. Je suis amorphe, les yeux dans les vagues.

J'ai été violé.

Je considère ça sur le fait que je m'étais défendu violemment contre ses touchers et son corps bien trop fort pour moi. Je lui ai même filé une droite. Mais il avait à peine bronché. C'était comme si je ne lui avais rien fait. Je suis peut-être insensible mais je ressens la douleur, je sens ses effets à l'instant même. Mais lui, on dirait que même la douleur ne le touche pas. Enfin, c'était l'impression que j'avais ressenti alors que je le griffais férocement pour échapper à son emprise.

Se faire prendre par Levi Ackerman est l'expérience la plus douloureuse qui soit.

Pas dans le sens où mes sentiments et mes émotions sont en miettes, pour ça, il aurait fallu que je ressente quelque chose pour cet homme mais dans le sens physique. C'était comme si je m'étais fait tabasser par quatre types baraqués. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire quoique ce soit aujourd'hui : mon corps est endolori et ma respiration vient à peine de retrouver un rythme plus normale. Cependant si Armin décide de me filer un travail à la dernière minute, je le ferais. Le travail avant tout.

Et pourtant, je ne suis pas en colère. Ni furieux. Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de frapper ou briser tout ce qui peut se trouver à portée de main. Ni tristesse, aucun ressentiment. J'éprouve néanmoins la souffrance qui ravage chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je me demande si la psy Hanji trouverait ça inquiétant qu'après un viol loin d'être gentil, je ne ressente rien à part un grand vide, comme si mon cerveau est déconnecté, non, mon esprit plutôt.

C'est officiel, je ne suis clairement pas comme les autres.

La chambre où je suis en ce moment, est dépourvue de chaleur. La nuit dernière, alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit avant d'être jeter sans ménagement sur le lit, maintenant je peux distinguer quelques meubles banals, dans mon champ de vision. J'évite de tourner la tête ça implique trop d'effort pour l'instant. Le papier peint au mur est terne tout comme le reste de cette pièce, elle semble sans vie, trop propre, trop vide comme si personne n'habitait ici alors qu'il y a bien un résident.

Il est juste devant moi.

Levi est assis dans un fauteuil rembourré en cuir rouge et fume une cigarette. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas une seule seconde.

Je sens son regard qui glisse sur ma peau, alors qu'il regarde les dégâts et les bleus qu'il a lui-même causés. Comme lors de son invitation et pendant la majorité de cette nuit violente, il ne laisse aucune expression détruire son masque de glace. On aurait dit une statue inexpressive. Une magnifique statue. Levi est plus attrayant quand il paraît indifférent à la vie elle-même.

Il a enfilé son pantalon noir et une chemise blanche sans prendre la peine de la boutonner. Il semble si insouciant. Me voir sur ce lit, les muscles ankylosés ne le perturbe pas plus que ça. J'aimerais posséder sa façon de se détacher des choses, de la vie. Même moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une colère profonde envers lui dès que je le croisais et de me sentir attirer vers lui tant il m'intriguait.

Comme lui, j'aimerais pouvoir me déconnecter intégralement de ce monde. Je n'en été pas loin, remarque : je n'éprouve plus rien concernant mon métier et je ressens juste un grand respect pour Armin et ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et aussi de l'agacement quand aux questions d'Hanji lors de nos rendez-vous. Mais sinon rien.

C'est drôle, la pièce est froide tout comme l'est son propriétaire, mais Levi sort du tableau et a l'air plus chaleureux, plus réel et effrayant. Armin m'a dit deux trucs sur lui une fois : la première : se méfier de lui quand il observait quelqu'un fixement, se méfier de lui encore plus quand il avait son sourire en coin. J'avoue que quand j'avais entendu ces deux règles, un frisson incompréhensible m'avait parcouru de la tête au pied.

Je commence à ne pas aimer sa façon de me regarder comme ça, comme si il décidait ce qu'il devait faire de moi. Je suis un problème à résoudre, et c'est ce qu'il essaye de faire, tout me fixant sans me laisser une minute de paix. Son regard sur ma peau me brûle de manière désagréable. Un seul mot pour décrire cette sensation : intense.

Mais je ne détourne pas mon regard et je le fixe à mon tour. Il n'est pas question que je flanche. Ce sentiment de soumission qu'il m'inspire est difficile : tout mon être me crie de baisser le regard, comme si il était le loup dominant d'une meute et moi, un simple loup, craignant sa puissance. Mais je tiens bon, je lutte contre l'instinct de me soumettre de toutes mes forces. Je ne flancherais pas, c'est une lutte pour le pouvoir. Il avait beau m'avoir baisé sauvagement, je n'allais pas lui laisser avoir plus de contrôle sur mes émotions.

Soudain, il se relève, coupant le contact visuel et se baisse pour ramasser quelque chose au sol. La minute d'après, il me jette quelque chose sur ma tête et je ne vois plus rien. Je me redresse brusquement, trop brusquement, la douleur est toujours présente et je retiens un cri de rage. Un instant, je m'étais imaginé qu'il comptait me bander les yeux mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas. C'est juste mon jean qu'il m'avait balancé à la figure.

Je suis désormais assis sur le bord du lit, les jambes qui pendent dans le vide, avec mon simple pantalon pour couvrir mon anatomie. Je souffle à petite foulée, essayant de contrôler cette douleur, de l'oublier pendant un certain temps. Ça marche, la douleur se fait encore ressentir mais j'arrive à en faire plus facilement abstraction.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter que Levi me lance ma chemise d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours sa clope. J'attends deux secondes même si je comprends déjà ce ça signifie. Il tire une taffe avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche :

- Dépêche-toi et habille-toi.

Je tressaille sous son ton si indifférent.

- J'en ai fini avec toi alors maintenant, tu te casses de chez moi.

Devant mon air légèrement ébahi, il ne dit rien et me tourne le dos sans faire plus attention à moi.

- Magne-toi le cul, gamin. J'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Si quelques minutes plus tôt, je n'étais pas en colère, alors là, je le suis sans aucun doute. La haine monte et déborde, je la sens s'échapper de moi, elle me brûle la langue alors je lui réponds, plus que furieux :

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? D'abord tu me viole et ensuite tu me fous à la porte ?! C'est bon, j'ai satisfait tes fantasme dégueulasses ?!

Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Pas du tout même, la vraie peur, je l'ai connue et en comparaison, Levi n'est rien du tout à côté de la vraie peur. Le seul truc qui m'effraie chez lui, c'est que je lui sois indifférent alors que tout le mystère autour de lui m'obsède. Rien n'est plus énervant d'être intéressé par quelque chose qui ne s'intéresse pas à vous, en retour.

Il se retourne vers moi et ses yeux gris me transpercent. Et c'est là qu'il sourit. Son petit sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage de marbre. Je me rappelle aussitôt les mises en gardes d'Armin et me tends, prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque surprise. Je ne suis pas sûr de m'en tirer à un combat singulier avec lui, la nuit précédente en était la preuve, mais je peux lui faire mal. Très mal.

Mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite que la normale parce que son sourire en coin le rend encore plus attractif que jamais. Ainsi que la drôle de lueur dans son regard. Il s'approche de moi, d'un pas insouciant et gracieux, alors que, sans que je puisse l'expliquer, je me recule instinctivement, en position de défense. Foutu sentiment primitif !

Il saisit mon menton dans sa main et le serre suffisamment pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ses ongles s'enfoncent légèrement pour que je puisse lui faire face, pour que mes yeux ne quittent pas ses yeux. Il penche son visage sur moi, toujours avec cette lueur hypnotisant dans le regard, me fascinant étrangement. Je ne peux le quitter des yeux, je n'en n'ai pas envie.

Il m'observe puis me sort :

- Tu n'en n'as pas eu assez ? Tu veux plus ?

Je frémis.

Il a beau sourire, derrière son ton, je devine une réelle menace. Là, j'ai peur.

Mon souffle s'accélère à ma plus grande honte, je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine faire un quelconque effet sur moi. Je retrouve mon courage et rejette violemment sa main, le plus fort possible et me lève, savourant le quart d'une seconde, le fait d'être plus grand que lui. Une satisfaction de courte durée vu que son regard me donne l'impression d'être juste un petite fourmi.

- Ne me touches pas ! Recule, ne t'approches pas, t'entends ! _je crie._

Son sourire minable s'efface et son visage retrouve son masque dépourvue de toute émotion. Il s'éloigne de nouveau tandis que j'enfile mon pantalon à la hâte. Je ne désire qu'une seule chose : partir d'ici, quitter cet endroit de malheur et lui aussi. Rester ici m'est insupportable. Je dois partir maintenant ! Il me tourne toujours le dos : il est déjà passé à autre chose. Je ne l'intéresse plus suffisamment pour qu'il m'accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Cette pensée m'énerve encore plus et je me bats avec la ceinture de mon jean. Je mets ensuite ma chemise sans la boutonner correctement.

Je me fige en entendant à nouveau sa voix :

- N'agis pas comme une victime, gamin. Tu savais ce que je comptais te faire au moment même où je t'ai invité dans cette maison.

Mon souffle se coupe dans ma gorge.

Il dit vrai. Je le sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette fureur ne veut pas me foutre la paix. Parce que tout le monde sait que Levi n'est pas une personne ordinaire et loin d'une personne qu'on peut fréquenter en toute tranquillité. Son regard, son invitation : il ne m'avait rien caché. Rien que sa façon d'être m'avait clairement expliqué ce qu'il voulait me faire derrière cette porte. Je savais ce qu'il m'attendait. Mais j'étais entré. Je suis tout et n'importe quoi mais pas une victime.

Il s'était amusé avec moi durant cette nuit, mais je lui avais donné mon accord, en entrant dans cette maison. Et puis, il y a avait eu aussi, ce moment, où j'avais cessé de me battre et que je m'étais abandonné à lui , à sa peau chaude, à son souffle brûlant. Je n'avais pas déclaré forfait : je m'étais volontaire offert à l'ennemi. Je m'étais rabaissé aux yeux de la personne que je détestais le plus. Il ne peut y avoir pire comme humiliation.

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne trouve pas une raison à mon comportement de masochiste.

Alors, je me suis tout simplement habillé et j'ai quitté cette maison sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Je déteste le bureau d'Hanji.<p>

Comme elle est contre ces fauteuils confortables qu'on voit tous les jours dans les bureaux de psychologues traditionnels (que dis-je, saints d'esprits), je n'ai le droit qu'à une maudite chaise en bois qui fait mal au dos. Elle est en face de moi, les deux mains jointes, posés sur son bureau et me regarde avec un grand sourire.

Son bureau est situé à deux étages en dessous de celui d'Armin, et contrairement aux sien, ses stores sont grands ouverts, laissant la lumière du soleil entrer et chauffer les meubles en bois. D'après elle, une pièce bien éclairé et bien aéré est vital pour ses patients. Ironique de dire ça quand on sait que les seuls patients qu'elle a, sont les assassins professionnels de cet immeuble.

Avec ses lunettes, elle a vraiment l'air d'un docteur digne de confiance. Flippant.

Elle attend que je vide mon sac tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne parlerais pas de mon passé. Ces séances avec elle, se résument à parler de mes cibles récentes ou futures, à parler de sentiments, d'absence d'empathie face à l'humanité et tout le tralalala. Certaines fois, je jouais le jeu, elle est là pour m'aider et s'assurer que je ne suis pas au bord d'une dépression nerveuse après tout mais d'autre fois, je gardais la bouche fermée tout l'heure, sans prononcer un seul mot. Dans ces cas-là, Hanji ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, elle disait qu'elle avait plus de temps pour jouer à ses jeux débiles sur son téléphone privée. Je l'observais jouer et crier de désespoir quand elle perdait. Après, je partais. Et ça se finissait comme ça, c'est tout.

Pour ça, je lui en étais reconnaissant. Elle ne me met jamais la pression pour que je parle. Elle sait que ça ne donne pas de résultat avec moi d'insister. Parfois, je me demande si elle a vraiment obtenu son diplôme. Un psychologue normal m'aurait directement envoyé à l'asile et je n'imagine même pas le sort qu'ils auraient réservé à Lui.

Je soupire alors que Levi vient soudainement hanter mon esprit. Une semaine était passé depuis cette nuit-là et depuis, je ne l'ai pas croisé une seule fois. Je ne l'évite pas : au contraire l'éviter serait stupide : on travaille au même endroit et une part de moi me murmure qu'éviter Levi, c'est m'attirer encore plus de problèmes. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

Hanji n'a pas de bol : je ne suis pas d'humeur à collaborer un minimum aujourd'hui. Je fais tout pour ne pas repenser à la nuit fatidique. J'attends juste ses questions pour en finir le plus vite possible .

- Alors comment ça va ? _Demande t-elle._

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? C'est la question qui vous vient à l'esprit, là ?

- Eren, demander comment va une personne est la base de la politesse, juste après les salutations.

- Je vais bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Vraiment de vraiment ?

Je hausse un sourcil, sentant l'irritation venir à grands pas.

- J'espère que vous le faites exprès. Merci d'arrêter avec cette question de merde s'il vous plaît.

Elle acquise et enchaîne :

- Alors, y a t-il un truc dont tu veux parler ? Un sujet quelconque ?

- Rien de spécial.

- Rien qui ne sort de l'ordinaire ?

Je ricane devant ces questions stupides.

- Hanji, mon boulot, c'est de tuer des gens. Des assassins, d'accord mais pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence. Je tue des gens et on me paie pour ça. La dernière fois que j'ai montré de l'intérêt pour les lois, mon métier, toute ma vie tout est sauf normale. Et pourtant, rien n'est plus ordinaire pour moi que de tuer une personne par jour. Alors, faudrait revoir la définition du mot « ordinaire ».

Elle prend des notes sans ajouter un mot. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle note ça. Je lui réponds toujours la même chose quand elle me pose ce genre de question. Tout ce qui la fascine me rend perplexe. Comment peut-elle être aussi fasciné par des choses ennuyeuses et sans intérêt ? Un autre mystère à résoudre mais je déteste les mystères depuis récemment.

Elle marmonne quelque chose pour elle puis m'adresse la parole :

- Tu ne ressens toujours rien quand tu tues tes cibles ?

Ce sujet est le principal concernant mon dossier. Mon manque d'empathie ne m'inquiète pas, elle non plus mais ça inquiète Armin. C'est pourquoi elle se doit d'aborder toujours ce sujet là, pour voir si il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Armin ne devrait pas se sentir coupable parce qu'il n'est pas responsable. Ça fait un bail que je n'attends plus rien ni n'éprouve plus rien pour mes congénères. C'est juste que ressentir de la pitié pour les humains, me dépasse. Après tout, la pitié n'est pas un sentiment courant chez la race humaine.

- Non. Je m'en fous royalement.

Nouvelle prise de notes.

Elle me pose diverses questions, les mêmes, toujours les mêmes et je réponds toujours les même choses encore et encore. Peut-être avec un peu plus de mordant qu'habituellement. A un moment, elle lâche son stylo et son carnet avant de me regarder sérieusement :

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve plus... émotif que d'habitude.

Devant mon visage qui se ferme, elle s'empresse d'ajouter :

- C'est juste que d'habitude, tu réponds les même trucs mais avec moins de hargne. Là, je ressens ton agacement, un peu trop même.

Manquait plus que ça : que Hanji remarque l'irritation qui me colle depuis des jours. Elle va pas me lâcher maintenant. Mais elle se contente de me fixer longuement, indécise mais ne dit rien sur mon comportement étrange. J'ai envie de la remercier pour sa délicatesse mais ce n'est pas mon genre de dire merci.

- Et ta vie privée se déroule comment ?

Je me tends sur ma chaise qui me broie le dos et lui lance le regard le plus mortel au monde. Ce sujet est très épineux et elle a osé l'aborder. Elle ne bronche pas mais j'aperçois de l'hésitation sur son visage. Je lui réponds, vraiment hargneux :

- Fantastique. Je m'éclate tous les jours, je ne dors que peu la nuit, j'écoute ces débiles à la télé, rigolant comme des merdes sans savoir pourquoi ils rigolent. Je sauve des petits filles de maisons en feu quand j'ai le temps et je vais même secourir des petits chats coincés dans les arbres tout en aidant les petites mamies à traverser la route en sécurité. Vous voyez, je suis un homme occupé.

- Je vois.

- Ah bon, vous voyez, vous ? Parce que moi, non.

- Eren...

- Non ! Je vais être clair encore une fois parce qu'apparemment, vous avez du mal à capter quand on vous cause. Je suis juste là pour que vous vous assurez que je ne suis pas devenu subitement fou et pour vérifier que je ne craque pas et nous dénonce tous à ces connards de poulets. Rien d'autre. Ma vie privée ne concerne pas l'agence ni personne d'autre ici. Compris ?

Elle hoche de la tête sans rien dire. Elle reprend alors d'autres questions, évitant celles qui m'énervent et me braquent le plus. La séance d'une heure se termine rapidement et je sors de ce bureau après l'avoir salué plus gentiment. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir réagi comme ça. En dehors d'Armin, Hanji est la seule personne que je peux tolérer. Je ne voulais pas être méchant : mais elle sait pertinemment que ma vie privée est l'unique sujet à ne jamais aborder.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et me tape sur l'épaule. Une manière à elle de dire que tout va bien. Je suis bête : il en faut plus à cette femme pour la blesser. Je suis sûr que même si la troisième guerre mondiale éclate, elle trouverait le moyen de s'éclater en tout insouciance. Je la laisse après ça.

Ma journée est finie. Je n'ai eu qu'un autre homme à tuer ce matin, très tôt. Un type qui a massacré toute sa famille et qui a plaidé la démence pour s'en sortir. La stupidité des juges et du bureau du procureur arrive encore à me surprendre. Mais de toute façon, je suis là pour faire le boulot que ces abrutis n'ont pas su faire. Rattraper leurs erreurs, c'est mon boulot.

L'étage est vide. Pas étonnant. Le personnel a tendance à éviter Hanji à cause de son caractère excentrique. Seul Armin apprécie sa compagnie et son humour spécial. Et un peu moi aussi. Mais si je peux l'éviter, je le fais sans hésitation.

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et l'attends patiemment, en tapant du pied. Il arrive enfin et ses portes s'ouvrent, me dévoilant à ma plus grande horreur, un Levi appuyé contre la paroi gauche, les bras croisés.

… Putain !

Ses yeux tombent sur les miens mais il ne réagit pas. Du moins, il ne laisse rien paraître, mais la même lueur étrange brille dans son regard. Par orgueil, j'entre d'un pas assuré dans l'ascenseur, lui tourne le dos et appuie sur le bouton RDC. Je vois que Levi se rend à deux étages au dessus, direction Armin. Les portent se referment, m'enfermant avec Levi. Courage ou dégage comme le dit le taré psychopathe dans le film _Zombieland_.

La cabine monte lentement.

Au début, je me félicite de mon acte de ne pas attendre le prochain ascenseur mais au fil des secondes qui suivent, je me sens vraiment crétin. Surtout quand je sens son regard sur moi. Il me brûle le dos. La cabine assez petite pour un immeuble aussi grand, donne l'impression de se resserrer encore plus. L'ambiance, l'atmosphère est trop intense, ma peau semble parcouru de frissons qui électrisent ma peau. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide et j'ouvre mes lèvres discrètement pour avaler de longues bouffés d'airs, en priant pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Tout mon corps me crie d'aller vers Lui, de me rapprocher de lui, ma peau est aimanté par la sienne. Je suis attiré par le fond de la cabine, là où il se trouve précisément. J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique cette putain de force inexplicable qui m'attire vers lui, vers son corps, vers tout son être. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est une puissante attirance physique, presque animale. Elle est si intense qu'elle me donne le vertige. Je serre les dents et prie pour que l'ascenseur monte plus rapidement.

Et puis un bras passe devant mes yeux et appuie sur le bouton « arrêt ». L'ascenseur se stoppe dans un soubresaut. Et merde. L'ambiance électrique devient plus forte, si forte que je dois intervenir très vite. Je me tourne vers lui, en colère :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Comme je ne reçois aucune réponse, j'appuie sur le bouton pour redémarrer l'ascenseur mais son poing s'abat contre la paroi à quelques centimètres de mon visage, me figeant dans mon mouvement. Je tente de me retourner, cette fois, fermement décidé à me battre mais son autre bras passe de l'autre côté de ma tête, et me bloque. Il m'a coincé dans un angle, impossible de me sortir de là, sans devoir le pousser. Je sens sa respiration dans le creux de mon cou et je me débats, donnant des coups de coudes très violents dans son ventre, où du moins, j'essaye. Je ne peux rien voir à part le mur la paroi métallisé en face de mes yeux.

Il ne recule pas et colle son corps au mien. J'arrête de me débattre, totalement impuissant. Sentir son souffle et sa peau me fait perdre toute envie de combativité.

Dans la cabine, on n'entend que ma respiration hachée.

Deux bras puissants me retournent brutalement avant de me repousser contre la paroi encore fort. Je pousse un soupir de douleur, coupé par sa bouche se posant sur la mienne. Grâce à la douleur, je retrouve de ma lucidité et je garde les lèvres obstinément fermés, lui refusant l'accès. Il me mord les lèvres férocement mais je tiens bon jusqu'au moment où il tire violemment sur mes cheveux avec ses deux mains. Sous la sensation, j'ouvre la bouche et c'est trop tard, sa langue agresse déjà la mienne.

J'essaie de la mordre, sa putain de langue mais sa prise sur mes cheveux se fait plus violente, si violente que je ne peux plus me concentrer sur rien d'autre et que je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour la domination. C'est clairement lui, qui gagne, par des moyens déloyales mais il gagne. Il tire encore plus, me forçant à pencher ma tête pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès avec sa langue. La fureur monte en moi et je griffe ses mains, méchamment, toujours plus méchamment. Je veux lui faire mal. Et le fait que ça ne lui fasse rien décuple ma colère et ma rage.

Mais mon esprit s'engourdit, sa langue qui maltraite la mienne me rend de plus en en plus fébrile. Mes genoux tremblent, je manque de m'effondrer. J'arrête de le griffer. Ça ne sert à rien. Il ne lâchera pas prise. Dès qu'il sent que j'abandonne, son baiser devient plus violent, il me mort la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang et je gémis, mon esprit embrouillé par toutes ces sensations contradictoires. Je laisse mon corps glisser contre le sien et lui donne le contrôle total.

_Dans cet ascenseur, c'était la deuxième fois que je m'abandonnais à Levi Ackerman._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikou, mes petits chats!**

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, elle m'inspire autant que Mon Bel Inconnu. ^^ Sans doute parce que ça m'éclate d'écrire avec un décor plus sombre et un personnage dénuée d'antipathie envers ses victimes. Ce chapitre m'a beaucoup inspiré, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère vraiment que vous allez prendre le plaisir à le lire :) A la fin, une petite scène de lemon, pas trop détaillée parce que c'est pas vraiment une scène d'amour x) Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes, et pour ceux qui se posent la question, je posterais le chapitre de Mon Bel Inconnu, mercredi ou jeudi :) Dites-vous, que c'est comme ça maintenant: un chapitre toujours posté en début de semaine et en milieu où fin de semaine ;)**

**P.S: Je rappelle que les caractères sont un peu OCC**

* * *

><p><em>Elle pleure encore.<em>

_Je suis caché sous la table, je n'ose pas me montrer. Le sol est jonché d'assiettes cassées. Il y a des morceaux partout. Ils brillent tout doucement. Parfois, ils brillent si fort que je crois avoir très mal aux yeux, c'est tout. Que ce n'est pas réel. La nappe blanche sale me couvre, on ne peut pas me voir. Heureusement, sinon elle sera en colère. Je ne veux pas la mettre en colère. Elle pleure très fort, si fort que j'ai peur qu'elle s'étouffe. Elle n'arrive pas à se calmer, au contraire, ça empire. Elle n'arrive même plus à parler, elle ne fait que gargouiller des mots incompréhensibles. _

_Maman pleure._

_Je me cache parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'observe la scène avec le cœur battant si fort, que j'ai peur que tous les deux l'entendent. Je veux juste que Maman arrête de pleurer. Je déteste quand Maman pleure. Je déteste ça. Je veux qu'elle arrête. C'est à cause de lui, qu'elle pleure. Ce Monsieur rend Maman triste. Il la fait pleurer. _

_Je le déteste._

_Mais Maman aime cet homme. Mais il s'en va. Il n'a pas dit pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il part. Un autre homme part encore. Il nous quitte. Comme les autres. Il tient ses deux valises dans ses mains et regarde ma mère, d'un air bizarre. Il fait peur. Il la regarde comme si elle était une mouche à écraser. Sous un tel regard, je recule inconsciemment, effrayé. Mais Maman n'a pas peur. Elle est par terre, à quatre pattes à ses pieds. Elle lui tient la jambe, elle tremble de tout son corps. Maman me fait peur comme ça. On dirait qu'elle est folle. On ne dirait pas que c'est ma Maman, gentille et souriante. _

_L'homme ne dit rien. Maman continue de le retenir alors que la porte est ouverte, il est prêt à s'en aller. Il pleut dehors, on ne voit rien. Pourquoi il part ? Je croyais qu'il aimait Maman, comme moi. Pourquoi il s'en va ? Il mentait ? Il n'aime pas Maman en vrai ? _

_Maman crie maintenant. Elle ne fait que crier._

_- NON ! Non, je t'en pris, ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !_

_- Ça suffit, merde ! Lâche-moi espèce de traînée !_

_Il tente de pousser Maman du pied mais elle tient bon. Elle serre fort. Maman ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille._

_- Ne me fais pas ça ! Ne m'abandonne pas, NE M'ABANDONNE PAS !_

_Cette fois, il réussit à la rejeter. Elle tombe lourdement sur le sol. Elle crie parce qu'elle a mal. Je sors de ma cachette sous le choc, j'ai peur, j'ai peur ! Ne fais pas mal à Maman !_

_Je crie son nom :_

_- Maman !_

_Elle ne me répond pas. Elle ne me regarde pas, elle le regarde lui. Lui, il me regarde avec son air bizarre. Il fait peur. Je tremble sous son regard et n'ose pas bouger. Je n'ose pas aller vers Maman, j'ai trop peur pour faire quoique ce soit._

_Il fait un bruit avec sa bouche, un bruit dégoûtant et tourne les talons. Il s'en va._

_Maman se redresse juste à temps pour le regarder partir. Elle se remet à hurler._

_- Non, pas ça pas ça ! NE ME QUITTE PAS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! PAS CA !_

_Mais il l'ignore. Il continue d'avancer. Il ne reviendra pas._

_Il est parti._

_La voix de Maman devient moins forte, elle dit en pleurant encore plus fort :_

_Je n'ai personne au monde !_

_Elle sanglote. Elle pleure. Je ne pleure que quand je me fais mal. Mais voir Maman comme ça, me donne envie de pleurer aussi. Les larmes me brouillent la vue, j'ai mal à la gorge et au cœur. La porte est toujours ouverte, les pleurs de Maman se mélangent au bruit ténue de la pluie. Je ne dis rien, je reste silencieux. Maman pleure beaucoup. A chaque fois, les hommes qui habitent ici, finissent par s'en aller. Toujours. Ils partent tous. Maman pleure toujours mais pas autant que cette fois. Elle aimait cet homme plus que les autres ?_

_Soudain, je comprends que c'est moi qui dois consoler Maman. Comme les autres fois. Je suis là pour Maman, elle n'a que moi. On est tous les deux. Je ne peux pas la laisser pleurer. Je dois la faire sourire. J'arrive enfin à bouger, à sortir de ma torpeur et je me rapproche de Maman, qui est en boule sur le sol sale. Elle bouge, elle se balance d'avant en arrière, en repérant une litanie tout bas : » Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas. » Elle ne semble pas s'apercevoir de ma présence à ses côtés._

_Ça va aller. Je serais toujours là pour Maman._

_Je pose un bras doucement sur son épaule. Elle arrête de bouger._

_- Chut, Maman. Ne pleure pas, je suis là._

_Elle redresse lentement la tête vers moi. Je lui souris et efface les larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne dit rien, elle me laisse faire. Je prends ses deux mains dans les miennes et je lui souris._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Je suis là. Je resterais là._

_Elle me regarde longuement. Elle regarde pendant très longtemps sans rien dire et j'attends qu'elle dise quelque chose. Je serre ses mains plus fort et je souris encore . Et puis, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Je suis content. Maman sourit ! Et puis, elle retire ses mains des miennes et prends délicatement mon visage entre ses mains douces et chaudes. Si chaudes. Elle me caresse tendrement._

_Et elle dit :_

_- Si seulement tu pouvais disparaître..._

_**Hein ?**_

_J'ai froid. Très froid. Mon cœur ralentit._

_- Si seulement... tu n'existais pas..._

_Noir. Tout est noir._

* * *

><p>La lampe se fracasse sur le sol au moment où je me réveille trop violemment et me redresse à une vitesse impressionnante sur mon lit. Je regarde autour de moi frénétiquement, pour savoir où je suis. Je suis au bord de l'hystérie, j'ai besoin de savoir où je suis, n'importe où que dans cette maison, avec cette femme. Grâce à mon travail, je peux facilement voir dans le noir sans me forcer et je reconnais peu à peu, ma petite chambre avec ma commode et ma télé, mon armoire, mon bureau et mon fauteuil à roulettes. Le lieu m'est familier, c'est chez moi, je suis à l'abri. Une fois cette constatation faite, le soulagement déferle entièrement dans tout mon corps.<p>

Ma respiration est douloureuse, j'essaie de me calmer. Je transpire, mon tee-shirt colle ma chemise. Je suis pas un maniaque mais je suis dégoûté par cette sensation désagréable. Je balance ma couverture et me relève, décidé, à prendre une douche même si il est quatre heures du matin. Mon souffle est trop erratique, ma vision est floue, je m'essuie les yeux rageusement, tellement je me déteste pour me mettre dans un état pareil pour une personne que j'ai définitivement rayé de ma vie.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, et l'envoie claquer contre le mur sans me soucier de mes voisins d'à côté. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et allume la lumière, qui me brûle les yeux le temps de quelques secondes. Je les refermes aussitôt, pestant contre elle. Mais je m'y fais rapidement, et enlevant mon tee-shirt et un bas de jogging usé, je rentre dans ma baignoire et ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau bouillante me réveille encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, et malgré que ma peau devienne rouge et irrité à cause de cette eau brûlante, je pousse un soupir d'aise. Cette chaleur me fait du bien, elle m'aide à me détendre un peu plus.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts du monde, je n'arrive pas à me calmer totalement parce que un mot rebondit dans ma tête, comme un ballon de basket. _Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce cauchemar où plutôt, ce souvenir, enfoui au plus profond de ma mémoire, banni par ma conscience. Je croyais que je ne rêverais plus de ça pour la simple bonne raison que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait ce rêve. Je n'ai pas pris de médicaments, ni suivi des conseils débiles, j'ai juste enfermé soigneusement tout ce qui concerne mon passé, dans une boite solide que j'ai fermé à double-tour avant de la jeter dans le néant de l'oubli. Apparemment, elle a trouvé un moyen de revenir. Je suis un peu en état de choc : je pensais réellement ne jamais refaire ce rêve et le fait qu'il soit de retour, m'inquiète. Ce rêve était toujours le premier parmi tous les autres, encore pire, il était celui qui ouvrait le bal avant que les vrais cauchemars commencent.

J'espère que je me trompe et que ça ne serait pas le cas. Mais je suis la personne la plus réaliste de mon entourage : quelque chose me dit que mon souhait ne serait pas réalisé.

Au lieu de repenser à ce rêve, j'essaye plutôt de trouver le déclencheur. La raison, pour laquelle ce souvenir, le premier dont je me souvienne dans mon enfance, revienne me hanter. Je reproduisais toujours la même routine, le même schéma dans ma vie monotone, afin que justement rien ne puisse provoquer ce revirement, ce retour que je redoute plus que tout. Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire ces derniers temps, rien qui ne sorte de ma routine. Hormis, le fait de me laisser abuser par Levi Ackerman.

Et merde.

C'est ça, c'est obligé. C'est plus qu'évident même. C'est le seul truc inhabituel qui se passe dans ma vie. Se faire violer (avec mon consentement de masochiste) par un type encore plus sociopathe et inquiétant que moi. Mais en quoi ce qui se passe entre Levi et moi, peut avoir un quelconque rapport avec ces souvenirs ? Avec_elle_ ? A moins que le facteur qu'il y a entre les deux, soit cette envie, ce sentiment répugnant que j'éprouve à chaque fois dès que je le vois : la soumission.

Je me soumettais à elle également, mais ce n'était pas de la même façon dont je me soumets à Levi. C'est plus effrayant et plus incontrôlable. Je savais pourquoi je me soumettais à cette femme, parce que je recherchais ce qu'elle refusait obstinément de m'offrir. Mais avec Levi, je ne sais pas ce que je veux ni ce que je recherche. C'est si imprévisible et incertain que ça m'effraie un peu. Ce sentiment de perdre le contrôle et de lui laisser.

Si cet homme est le responsable du retour de ces cauchemars alors le rayer de ma vie devient urgent. Voir même vital. Éviter Levi serait dur, très dur, si c'était pour retomber sur lui dans un endroit isolé tel qu'un ascenseur, c'est foutu d'avance. Je frisonne involontairement en repensant à ce souvenir récent. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. C'était arrivé il y à peine trois jours et depuis, je ne l'avais pas revu encore une fois. Seulement, cette fois, j'ai la curieuse sensation que c'est lui qui m'évite où pour être plus exact, m'ignore.

Pour être honnête, ça me convient parfaitement. On dirait que j'étais trop faible pour lui résister alors si il s'est déjà lassé de moi, c'était super. Rassurant, même. Être l'objet de l'attention tel qu'un homme que Levi Ackerman était épuisant et éprouvant. C'est comme avoir le cœur soulevé, en permanence, par les montagnes russes : au moment où tu crois que le pire est passé, et que tu te calmes, une nouvelle descente où un nouveau tournant te prouve le contraire.

Si Levi ne veut plus s'amuser avec moi, tant mieux.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir à faire avec ces rêves.

* * *

><p>Après ça, je me suis plongé dans mon boulot encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà.<p>

Ce qui était assez impressionnant, d'après les dires de Hanji.

Je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois et la séance s'est bien déroulé même si elle a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais mon passé était lié à ces cauchemars : il était donc exclu que j'en parle, de près où de loin. Je suis conscient qu'en réalité, lors de ces séances, je ne parle jamais de moi. Pas une seule fois, à part pour signaler mon problème de détachement envers le monde et la société humaine. Mais je crois qu'Hanji a compris pour de bon, que ce sujet était classé en zone rouge. Enfin, disons que je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en reparle de sitôt.

Armin me file, sans arrêt, de nouvelles cibles, suite à ma demande. J'enchaîne les contrats les uns après les autres, comme si c'était du chocolat où de l'eau. Ça n'a pas une grande différence pour moi. Armin ne m'a pas demandé le pourquoi de ma soudaine envie de faire plus de contrats, même les plus banals et faciles. Généralement, il me donne ceux qui sont délicats, mais j'ai exigé qu'il ne fasse aucune différence. Je ne pouvais guère lui répondre après sa question. Peut-être un truc du style : _Je fais tout pour ne pas penser à Levi Ackerman, alias le Superman des tueurs, où ne pas le voir du tout, parce que je le soupçonne d'être responsable de la brusque réapparition de mes souvenirs. Pourquoi lui, en particulier ? Ah, j'ai oublié de préciser que je l'ai laissé me violer à deux reprises : une fois chez lui et une fois, dans ton entreprise. Sinon, comment va ton chien ? Il a grandi, la brave bête ?_

Non, sûrement pas. Et comme, je déteste mentir à mon patron, autant ne rien dire du tout. C'est nettement plus préférable. Et puis même si Armin avait déjà fait suffisamment pour moi : même à lui, je ne pouvais lui parler de ma vie et de mes angoisses, qui finissent toujours par se rattacher à_elle_, d'une manière où d'une autre. Je ne peux pas parler de ça, avec personne. Je _ne veux pas_ parler de ça.

En conclusion, ma technique pour ne pas voir Levi fonctionnait à merveille. Au delà, de toute espérance. Depuis que je ne l'avais pas revu, pas une seule fois, ce cauchemar était revenu. C'est plus facile que je ne le croyais. Sans doute parce que je ne ne suis pas le seul à faire ça. Je suis maintenant convaincu que Levi ne veut plus me voir. Si je craignais autant la faiblesse de mon plan, c'était parce que je savais que si il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait m'attraper n'importe quand. Il en a le pouvoir mais il ne le fait pas, il s'est tout simplement retiré, comme ça, sans un mot. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas plus mal, je le répète. De plus, j'ai désormais la confirmation, que jouer avec moi était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Il a dû trouver un nouveau joujou. Paix à l'âme de ce nouveau jouet.

La plupart des personnes saines d'esprits seraient énervés de constater qu'elles n'étaient qu'un simple objet sexuel mais moi, je trouve ça plus rassurant. Parce que à part ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi un tel homme si doué dans le crime, se serait intéressé à moi. Savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi est mieux que de ne pas le savoir du tout.

Bref, ma thérapie personnelle marche très bien. Au bout de quelques semaines, sans le revoir, j'étais pratiquement sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, même si il est plus que clair, que c'est lui qui contrôle la situation entre nous deux. Mais du moment qu'il reste éloigné de moi, tout me va. J'ai beau être rassuré que les cauchemars ne soient pas revenus, en ce moment, quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai un poids sur le cœur, une envie furieuse de me gratter la peau jusqu'au sang et surtout, je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Et tout le monde s'en est vite rendue compte : les quelques collègues que je croisais, s'écartaient de mon chemin comme si j'étais le Seigneur en personne. Cette attitude m'énervait encore plus.

Il n'y a que Armin et Hanji, qui n'ont pas changés par rapport à mon aura meurtrière. Je préfère mourir que de le dire, mais leur indifférence à mon état, me fait anormalement plaisir. Ce qui me fait moins plaisir, c'est d'être convoqué à une réunion privée, avec les meilleurs tueurs de l'agence.

- Hein ? _Je demande au mec, chargé de m'informer._

Je suis assis dans un fauteuil trop rembourré, près de l'accueil. Je poireaute, là parce que Armin m'a demandé d'attendre avant de rentrer, sans une explication. La journée avait été fatigante : trois nouveaux contrats remplis, ceux-ci exécutés, à un différent laps de temps pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

Je regarde l'homme, qui tremble un peu et qui semble incapable de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il se tient devant moi, hésitant mais je vois bien qu'au moindre geste brusque de ma part, il se sauve. Qu'il soit rassuré : je ne tue pas en dehors de mes heures de services. Aucun intérêt. Et puis, ce mec est si apeuré que j'ai l'impression de voir un lapin géant avec de longues oreilles rabaissés en arrière, signe de peur. J'aimerais que les gens arrêtent de croire que je suis un taré qui tuerait le premier passant devant moi. Je répète : tuer une personne qui n'est pas un contrat, n'a aucun intérêt où sens pour moi.

- Monsieur Arlelt m'a demandé de vous informer qu'il vous attends pour une réunion dans le bureau principale du deuxième étage, avec les meilleurs de notre agence.

Il ne dit pas le mot « tueur » tout haut, mais je comprends immédiatement ce qu'il veut dire par « meilleur ». Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. De base, je déteste ces réunions, très rares heureusement, dans l'année mais je hais y participer. Y participer est un grand mot pour moi. Disons que je signale juste ma présence et que je passe l'heure à regarder l'horloge contre le mur. Cette réunion sert juste à faire le constat des contrats effectués dans l'année. Armin parle tout le temps, nous autres, on se contente d'écouter et de hocher de la tête, de temps en temps.

Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi, dans le sens, où forcément si les meilleurs assassins de l'agence sont tous réunis à cette réunion, il sera là bien obligatoirement. Cette nouvelle ne me réjouit pas du tout. Armin m'a pris en traite, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas et il envoie son larbin pour me prévenir, afin de ne pas subir mes foudres. Dieu m'est témoin, ce type est le roi des calculateurs. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, pas du tout. Mais je ne veux pas décevoir où désobéir à Armin.

L'homme-lapin me regarde, toujours prêt à partir en courant.

- Ils n'attendent plus que vous, monsieur.

Super, en plus, je serais le dernier à rentrer dans la salle donc aucune chance de passer inaperçu. Que de bonnes nouvelles, tout ça.

Je me lève et fait sursauter l'homme-lapin. Je soupire d'agacement en m'éloignant, direction le deuxième étage. Je marche le plus lentement possible, je prends même les escaliers tellement je n'ai pas envie d'aller à cette réunion. C'est la première fois que je traîne autant des pieds. D'habitude, je prends bien mon temps mais là, j'exagère avec mon rythme digne d'un escargot. Mais plus, je me rapproche de la porte donnant sur le deuxième étage, plus tout mon corps devient lourd. Il s'alourdit à chaque pas que je fais.

Le long du chemin, qui est vraiment trop court à mes yeux, je trouve des raisons de me rendre à cette réunion surprise. Je suis pas stupide, je savais que je finirais par le revoir. C'est juste un peu plus tôt que prévu, il n'y a pas besoin de se mettre dans des états pareils. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, de toute manière, il se fout de moi. Y a que moi qui soit assez bête pour lui donner de l'importance.

J'ouvre la porte et pénètre au deuxième étage, qui est incroyablement silencieux. Pas un seul bruit ne filtre. Je m'avance pour rejoindre les autres, au bureau principal, situé tout à gauche de cet étage. Normalement, je ne raffole pas du tout du bruit en général, mais là, ce silence me met les nerfs à rudes épreuves. L'étage est occupé mais c'est comme si j'étais en plein désert. Je suis mal à l'aise. Mon cœur s'accélère contre mon gré, quand j'aperçois la porte close du bureau où a lieu, la réunion. Il bat de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine et mon corps me semble plus pesant que jamais. C'est le même effet qu'on ressent quand on est fatigué et qu'on a sommeil : notre corps paraît lourd et épuisant à traîner où à maîtriser. Là, c'est pareil.

Je hais ces sensations. Je le hais, lui. Je ne ressens jamais rien, alors pourquoi il faut que je ressente un semblant d'émotions aussi intenses pour un violeur ?

Je m'arrête devant la porte d'un beige clair avant d'inspirer à fond. Ça va aller, je peux le faire. Je ferais exactement la même chose que lors de toutes ces réunions : débrancher mon cerveau. C'est facile. C'est ce que je fais les trois quarts du temps. Rien n'est plus simple que me déconnecter du monde quand c'est naturel pour moi de le faire.

J'expire et avant de changer d'avis, je frappe à la porte, annonçant mon entrée avant de l'ouvrir. La pièce n'est pas très bien éclairé mais j'arrive néanmoins à distinguer six visages autour d'une table ovale. En fait, le sixième visage est celui d'Armin, qui est debout, de l'autre côté devant un grand écran, digne d'une petite salle de cinéma. Sur l'écran, je vois un visage qui m'est inconnu, le contrat de quelqu'un d'autre sans doute. Je n'y prête pas plus attention, pas plus que les visages et je vais m'asseoir sans rien dire. Les autres ne font aucune remarque, ils ont l'habitude avec moi.

Merde, je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais la seule place libre était en face de la chaise où se trouve Levi. Génial. Mais je ne le regarde pas, j'évite ses yeux éprouvants et pour une fois, dans l'histoire de cette entreprise, j'écoute Armin, qui reprend son monologue après que je sois installé. Il faudrait sortir le champagne. C'est un événement. Pour preuve, même à un moment, Armin s'est tu dans son discours, et m'a regardé discrètement, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'hallucinait pas et que j'écoutais réellement ce qu'il disait.

Se faire violer par le tueur numéro 1 de l'agence, change tout un homme.

Cependant, je me déconnecte malgré moi. Ce n'est pas assez intéressant, rien ne l'est vraiment à mes yeux alors rapidement, je n'écoute plus ce que dit mon patron. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé mais l'écouter parler des plus gros contrats de l'année, ainsi que des plus petits (en l'occurrence, les miens, ceux que j'ai fait récemment), en gros faire le récapitulatif de notre travail, ne me donne pas envie du tout. Personne ne parle jamais à ces rencontres occasionnelles, mis à part Armin.

Dans l'agence, les meilleurs tueurs sont six, en me comptant évidemment. En tête de liste, c'est Levi Ackerman, sans grande surprise. Il est suivi de près par Mikasa, dont le nom de famille, est inconnu au bataillon. Très douée, et ce qui la démarque, c'est son indifférence, quasiment la même que celle de Levi. Elle ne parle à personne et je ne la vois que très rarement, si rarement que parfois, je l'oublie. En troisième position, c'est Annie Leonhardt, une blonde aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg. Elle a toujours cet air ennuyé sur le visage, comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait était aussi mortel que la pluie. Mais c'est une tueuse née : elle est redoutable et d'une précision effroyable. J'ai pu la voir à l'œuvre, une fois. Je suis le quatrième. Sasha Braus est la cinquième, une fille si banale et gourmande, que personne ne pourrait croire que c'est une tueuse professionnelle, au premier abord. Le seul moyen de le deviner, c'est d'en être un soit même. Rien n'est plus trompeur que les apparences. Et en dernière position sur la top liste, je nomme Jean Kirstein, un type qui perd si rapidement son sang-froid après quelques remarques, que je me demande encore comment ça se fait qu'il soit le sixième parmi les meilleurs. Mais je sais très peu de choses sur eux six, hormis un, dont j'ai découvert le hobby récemment.

D'après ce que je retiens, le minimum, toutes nos missions se sont déroulés avec succès. Pas étonnant, on est l'élite parmi les tueurs et même ceux qui ne le sont pas, sont aussi doués et agiles que nous. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour, l'agence sera mise en danger à cause d'un de ses employés. Ça me paraît très peu probable. Armin semble très satisfait. Le seul moment où je m'intéresse à l'écran, c'est quand Armin fait diffuser les cibles de Levi. Et rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de me tuer.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi : il y a quelques temps, je rêvais de découvrir quel genre de contrat on pouvait confier au meilleur d'entre nous, un rêve bien trop ancré pour disparaître sans laisser de séquelles. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul, il semblerait. Les autres autour de la table semblent également se réveiller et s'intéressent de près à l'écran. C'est très rapide, apparemment Armin ne veut pas s'étendre là-dessus. Il a peur de nous choquer où quoi ?

Levi n'a eu que trois contrats ce mois-là, ce sont les seuls exposés à notre vue. Et tous les trois sont des gros poissons : deux d'entre eux sont des psychopathes très méticuleux, voir quasiment impossible à dénicher, et le dernier, tout le monde en a entendu parler dans le pays, puisqu'il s'agit de Dean Foster. En voyant sa photo affiché, toute la salle, hormis Armin et Levi, pousse une exclamation de surprise. L'un des sociopathes les plus violents de l'histoire. Ses cibles visaient la même catégorie depuis ses débuts : les femmes enceintes. Les horreurs qu'il a réalisé, ont bouleversé le pays entier mais aussi le monde. Au début, personne ne voulait admettre qu'un être humain, qu'un être vivant puisse faire ça. En vérité, j'ai eu du mal aussi. Ses crimes m'avaient retourné le ventre et le cœur. A l'époque où j'en ai entendu parlé, je détestais déjà les humains, mais cet homme m'avait prouvé que l'être humain était vraiment capable du plus ignoble et du plus effroyable acte. Et croyez-moi, même à ce moment-là, c'était déjà très dur de me surprendre avec les actions incompréhensibles des hommes.

Quand ce monstre a fait sa cinquième victime, le monde a bien dû accepter, qu'un tel détraqué existait parmi eux. Alors le monde s'est mit à le rechercher aussi bien les flics que le monde du crime. Introuvable. Personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même moi, j'avais cherché de mon côté cette pourriture. Ce qu'il a fait, je n'ose même pas en parler ni en penser, c'est trop monstrueux pour être penser où dit à voix haute.

Je ne pensais pas que quiconque le retrouverait un jour mais si il est sur cet écran, c'est qu'il est mort. Levi l'a tué. Je me tourne vers lui, ce que je m'autorise enfin à faire, pour le regarder, pour la première fois de ma vie, admiratif envers un autre que Armin. Savoir que cet enculé est mort est réjouissant, mais savoir que c'est Levi, le responsable de sa mort, me fait quelque chose. Peut-être parce que je ne savais pas encore à quel point, il peut être plein de surprises.

Devant nos regards ébahis, il nous lance un regard aussi froid que la mort :

- Il y a un problème ?

Tout le monde s'empresse de détourner aussitôt le regard, et je frissonne au ton de sa voix. Stupide Eren ! Armin change aussitôt de photo et on passe aux contrats de Sasha. Tout le monde sait que Levi ne parle jamais de ce qu'il fait pour l'agence. Il ressent la même chose que moi, de ce côté là. Écouter la suite après ça, est très difficile. Pas que j'écoutais, mais maintenant je ne peux penser à rien d'autre. Pas à cet enfoiré de Dean Foster mais à Levi.

C'est dur aussi parce que je finis par sentir son regard sur moi. Je tente de l'ignorer mais mon corps réagit contre mes protestations intérieures. Ma peau me picote de partout et je me mets à bouger nerveusement les jambes, en dessous la table, à l'abri des regards. Je fais tout ce que je peux mais je ne peux pas résister à cette force inexplicable : je tourne la tête et le regarde. Mes yeux tombent directement sur les siens, et tout autour de nous, s'efface. Il ne reste que nous deux, et je décide de ne pas baisser le regard. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu. Le charme avec lequel, il me tenait prisonnier, est si étourdissant qu'impossible de faire autrement.

Il me regarde fixement, avec ses yeux froids. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre à quoi il pense. Je ne comprends pas ce type. Il est si étrange, une énigme attractive et repoussante à la fois. Comment il peut rester aussi impassible que ça : il vient quand même de tuer l'homme le plus écœurant des temps modernes, d'après les journaux. Et pourtant, ça ne lui fait rien, pour lui c'est un contrat comme les autres. Je me demande si il a fait souffrir Foster. Je suis contre les tueurs qui torturent leurs victimes mais je dois reconnaître que ce type le méritait plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Notre duel de regard n'en n'est pas vraiment un : c'est lui qui gagne à coup sûr. Mes poings, sur mes genoux, se serrent lentement sous la pression de ses iris grises flamboyantes. Depuis que j'y ai été confronté, rien n'est plus épuisant, plus fatiguant, plus éprouvant que de se retrouver sous le regard de Levi Ackerman. Rien ne peut être comparé à ça, c'est impossible où inimaginable. Mais je tiens bon malgré mes discrets tremblements et je continue de le regarder, encore et encore. Longtemps. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Il semble capter ce fugace mouvement et bizarrement, je vois son regard devenir plus intense.

J'ai passé l'heure de cette réunion à ça. A regarder Levi Ackerman.

Si quelqu'un le remarque, il ne le dit pas. Faut dire qu'entre Levi et moi, il y a de quoi avoir peur, même si je me doute, de qui entre nous deux, effraye le plus. Mais entre nous, l'élite, on s'est toujours respecté, il n'y a jamais eu une seule dispute. Ça a peut-être avoir avec le fait qu'on ne se parle jamais.

C'est Armin qui sonne la fin de ce round, en haussant bien la voix et en disant la phrase ultime qui nous libérerait :

- C'est terminé. Vous pouvez partir.

Au son de ces mots magiques, je coupe le contact visuel. On dirait que j'ai reçu un coup dans le ventre. Mon souffle se coupe très vite avant de reprendre sitôt après. Je me lève avec les autres et je sors précipitamment, l'air dans cette pièce est devenu trop suffocant pour moi. Je reste néanmoins, devant la porte quelques instants, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. Mikasa est la première à partir, suivie de près par Sasha, qui marche à côté d'elle, tout en parlant. Mikasa fait aussi peur que Levi (du moins pour certains) mais ça n'empêche pas Sasha de toujours la suivre, comme un chien. Annie suit ensuite mais elle se dirige vers la droite. Elle va à la petite salle de pause, là où les gens se retrouvent pour la pause café. Levi sort et je détourne la tête, refusant de le regarder. Une fois qu'il m'a tourné le dos, je me rends compte qu'il va dans la même direction d'Annie, il va aussi à la salle de pause.

Armin et Jean sont les derniers à sortir, ils discutent entre eux. Je n'attends pas plus et je fais quelque chose de parfaitement illogique pour moi : je suis Levi. Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi mais je le fais. Enfin, je ne suis pas Levi mais je vais aussi à la salle de pause café, endroit mystique qui n'a jamais eu l'honneur de me rencontrer. Parce que salle de pause égale personnes, et je déteste vraiment me retrouver parmi un groupe, à part pour des trucs exceptionnelles. Mais j'y vais quand même, je ralentis un peu le pas pourtant. Je ne veux pas entrer en même temps que lui.

Réaction puéril, je sais.

J'attends trois bonnes minutes avant de me décider à entrer. Par chance, il n'y pas foule. Seulement sept personnes en comptant Annie et Levi. Celui-ci est assis sur un des fauteuils, tasse à la main et ne se retourne même pas à mon entrée. Ça m'irrite particulièrement. Mais je l'ignore aussi. La pièce est assez petite, à droite il y a le coin détente avec table et fauteuil ainsi qu'une petite télé et à gauche, un levier, une cafetière et un frigidaire minuscule. Je marche vers celui-ci. Je n'aime pas le café, pas question d'en boire. Il doit bien y avoir autre chose que ce truc infâme. Bingo, je trouve du jus d'orange en brique. Je le sors et me sers un verre, tout ça, sans une seule fois prêter attention aux autres.

Je le bois en tournant le dos à tout le monde, je regarde les étagères. On peut pas faire plus con. Mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis là. Mais quand je sens couler le jus d'orange dans ma bouge et ma gorge, je retiens un bruit de plaisir. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais soif. Ah ben voilà, la raison ! Mon subconscient a parlé. Je savoure ma boisson silencieusement.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je me retourne pour voir qu'on est plus que quatre dans la pièce. Annie se lève à son tour et sort, suivi d'une femme aux cheveux roux qui pose sa tasse dans l'évier avant. Ouh bonjour, la malpolie. C'est aux autres de laver sa tasse où quoi ? Ma question me paraît ridicule quand je finis par tilter que je suis seul dans la pièce avec Tu-sais-qui, peut-être le descendant de Voldemort.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce s'alourdit presque tout de suite après le départ des autres, comme par magie. Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent de nouveau, mais moins fort qu'avant, comme si le danger n'est pas encore réel où ne s'est pas encore manifesté. Mon débile de cœur n'avait pas encore compris que le simple fait d'être en présence de Levi Ackerman était un danger de haut niveau. Mais je ne me laisserais pas sombrer par son aura écrasante. Je panique soudainement, je dois faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester là, à siroter dans mon verre presque vide. Je le finis entièrement et part vers l'évier, décidé à laver mon verre et la tasse de café de l'autre malpolie.

J'ouvre trop vite l'eau chaude et m'ébouillante la main. Je la retire en grimaçant. Je suis trop nerveux, trop maladroit, deux caractéristiques qui ne me correspondent pas. Mais je fais la vaisselle tranquillement, prenant le temps de nettoyer deux fois la tasse, le verre et la petite cuillère. Le bruit de l'eau couvre tout autre bruit autour de moi, c'est pour ça que quand je sens une respiration légère contre mon cou, je fais le truc le plus honteux de ma vie : je glapis comme une fille.

Sous l'effet de surprise, je recule mais je me heurte un truc dur et chaud. Un truc qui m'est bizarrement familier. Oh, oh. Une main passe sur mon côté gauche avant de s'abattre sous le bord de l'évier. Une autre fait de même sur mon côté de droit. C'est la même scène que dans l'ascenseur. Je n'ose pas bouger, je n'ose même pas respirer, par crainte. L'étau autour de moi se resserre et une voix mélodieuse chuchote à mon oreille droite :

- Nerveux ?

Nerveux est un mot ridicule comparé à ce que je ressens, là tout de suite, prisonnier de ses bras. Je me sens nauséeux, sur le point de m'effondrer tellement mes jambes tremblent. Son souffle dans le creux de mon oreille, me chatouille. J'essaie de m'écarter légèrement de sa bouche. Suite à ma faible tentative, il me retourne pour que je sois face à lui. Je baisse le regard, je ne veux pas le regarder. Il est près, trop près de moi. Son visage se penche doucement vers le mien. Je déglutis et relève les yeux, hésitant. Et encore une fois, mon souffle se coupe dans ma gorge quand je croise son regard si écrasant et si intense.

Je ne dis pas un mot et il ne le fait pas non plus. Il m'observe, me dévisage sans aucune gêne ni pudeur, rien que la manière dont il me regarde, c'est si indécent. Il me dévore des yeux, il me détaille de haut en bas. A chaque coin de peau découverte où ses yeux tombent, j'éprouve comme une subtile caresse sur cette peau nu et sans défense. Mon cœur a enfin compris le danger : il bat frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, trop vite, ça me donne envie le vertige. Il faut qu'il recule sinon il va me rendre fou. Irrémédiablement fou.

Ses lèvres se retroussent sous un demi-sourire moqueur :

- Alors ? Tu as peur ?

Bien sûr que j'ai peur. J'ai peur parce que je ressens quelque chose que je ne devrais pas ressentir. Et certainement pas pour toi. Mais à la place, je rassemble le peu de courage et d'arrogance, avant de lui répondre :

- Ne me fais pas rire. Je n'ai pas peur d'un type comme toi.

Pendant qu'il médite ma réponse très peu franche, je fais une tentative d'évasion. Je repousse son bras gauche et sort de son étreinte. Hélas, ce court moment de gloire ne dure pas : je me sens tiré vers l'arrière avant d'être brusquement soulevé du sol.

- Hé !

Je me débats furieusement, donnant des coups de pieds à tout hasard. Il me porte trop haut, je dépasse sa tête et ses épaules, ce qui me redonne le vertige à cause de mon cœur qui bat trop vite et trop violemment. Crier me vient à l'esprit mais la honte que je ressentirais si jamais quelqu'un découvrait ce spectacle affligeant, me coupe l'envie de le faire. Je suis vraiment malade : je suis sur le point, encore une fois, de me faire violer par le même type et c'est juste parce j'ai peur du ridicule.

Je suis si pathétique.

Il me jette sur la table en bois et je m'abstiens de laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Il n'y va pas de main morte. Je suis une poupée entre ses mains. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et le regarde en colère. La douleur que j'éprouve dans le dos réveille ma combativité, dernièrement disparue :

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! _Je crie._

Son visage reste neutre mais un éclat brille dans ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je l'amuse où si je l'énerve. Il se penche et appuie le poids de son corps sur le mien. A la vue de son visage qui se rapproche du mien, je recule ma tête précipitamment et me la cogne sur la table. Mais je ne dis rien, je ne crie pas et ne grimace pas. Je n'ai pas le temps. Ses lèvres sont trop proches des miennes, ainsi que ses yeux qui flamboient avec une beauté rare. Merde. Avec son torse appuyé contre le mien, j'espère qu'il ne peut pas sentir mon cœur.

Une de ses mains saisit mon menton, une habitude chez lui décidément, et me force à le regarder.

- Pourquoi tu es là, gamin ?

Je le fixe, incertain. Sa question est une question piège, ça se sent à des kilomètres. Il attend une réponse que je ne veux pas lui donner, au fond de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je décide d'opter pour la stupidité.

- Je travaille ici, dans cet immeuble d'où le fait miraculeux de ma présence en ces lieux sacrés.

Je suis assez fière de moi mais vu la façon dont il mord sa lèvre, je suis le seul. Il resserre sa poigne, trop fort à mon goût. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne veux pas quitter son regard d'une seconde.

- Tu es un garçon intelligent, tu dois avoir compris ce que je t'ai demandé, non ? Mais je suis gentil et je vais te le redemander plus clairement : pourquoi es-tu là ?

Il se tait une seconde.

- Pourquoi es-tu entré dans cette pièce ?

Aie. Sa question me fige aussitôt, je cesse de me débattre. Levi desserre un peu sa poigne mais son corps est toujours aussi ferme sur moi. C'est comme avoir un poids de dix kilos sur le ventre.

Je détourne les yeux encore une fois, je refuse de lui répondre où de le regarder, je concentre toute mon attention sur un bout de mur. Il tient peut-être mon visage mais il ne peut contrôler la direction de mon regard.

- Tu veux que je réponde à ta place ?

Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, je n'aurais rien ajouté. J'ai trop peur de ce que je peux révéler, lui mentir m'est inconcevable où difficile. Son odeur m'embrouille le cerveau et me liquéfie au fur et à mesure qu'il se colle à moi.

- Tu voulais me voir. Tu es venu pour _**ça**_.

Impossible de louper le sous-entendu dans ce petit mot, qui avec juste deux lettres, veut tout dire. Je me rebiffe immédiatement, outré qu'il puisse imaginer une seule seconde que de me faire prendre par un type comme lui, était mon fantasme. L'indifférence avec laquelle il me regarde ouvertement me déstabilise. Comment peut-il rester toujours si impassible ? Même moi, je peux perdre mon sang-froid.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Ouah, super intelligente la répartie, Eren.

Il rigole, mais son rire est pareil que ses yeux : froid. Voir glacial.

- Tu veux que je te baise, hein Eren Jaeger ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus trembler de la tête au pied : le fait qu'il prononce mon prénom pour la première fois où le fait que sa voix qui sort un mot si vulgaire, soit aussi sensuelle et érotique. Mais ce n'était pas une vraie question, c'était une réponse, la réponse que j'avais refusé de lui donner. Et que je refuse encore.

- Prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité. Lâche-moi.

Je dégage mon bras mais il me plaque plus fortement contre le bois. Et vu ses yeux, tenter de me dégager une nouvelle fois, signerait la fin de ma vie sur cette terre. Pas que je m'en soucie particulièrement mais quelque chose me dit, que de se faire torturer et tuer par Levi Ackerman ne serait pas une mort très douce et indolore.

Je ne n'ai pas pu réfléchir plus longtemps parce qu'une main s'est aventuré sur ma partie la plus intime. Je réagis aussitôt, en bougeant violemment. Il tressaille à peine. Il rend tous mes efforts misérables et rien que son masque impassible me donne encore plus de vigueur pour me défaire de son corps. Il défait habilement le bouton de mon jean. Cette action fait tressauter mon cœur et je me débats un peu moins fort. Ses doigts glissent à l'intérieur de mon caleçon et je frémis quand il frôle mon sexe. Qui réagit tout de suite à son toucher, d'ailleurs. Putain de corps aux besoins primitifs.

Tandis qu'il s'amuse à frôler encore et encore mon membre un peu trop sensible à mon goût, il continue à dire tout haut ce que je nie au plus profond de moi :

- Arrête ton cinéma. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi si tu ne voulais pas que je te fasse ça ? Tu savais très bien ce que je te ferais si je te mettais la main dessus. Tu sais ce qu'un type comme moi fait à des types comme toi. C'est comme si tu me donnais toi-même le bâton pour te dresser.

Il me caresse et je me mords les lèvres pour retenir de justesse un gémissement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? Ça t'as excité de savoir que j'avais tué cet enculé de Foster ? Tu me vois comme un héros ?

Je ne sais pas où donner de la tête entre le plaisir qu'il me procure et la colère qui monte en moi, suite à ses paroles. Il se penche et mords mon cou. Cette fois, je crie. Mais pas de plaisir. Il me mords jusqu'au sang avant de lécher ma plaie qui me brûle. Sa langue m'apaise et je me surprends à lui offrir mon cou pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Il me lèche et me mordille, c'est une douce torture qui me fait oublier quelques instants le fait qu'il m'annonce, clairement que je suis un masochiste, accro à lui. Heureusement, je retrouve vite mes esprits et trouve la force de le repousser.

Il n'est pas offusqué et me montre un sourire narquois. Ce bâtard est si arrogant que c'en est très irritant.

- Peut-être que je me suis trompé sur toi, je croyais que ta plus grande qualité, c'était le fait que tu sois d'une franchise à toute épreuve. J'ai entendu parler de ta grande bouche, et je dois dire que je suis assez déçu. Je pensais pas que tu étais un de ces mecs pathétique qui se voile la face.

Ces mots sont comme un électrochoc. Je me réveille brusquement de ma léthargie.

- Pourquoi je t'intéresse à ce point-là ? Je croyais que tu avais trouvé un nouveau jouet !

- Je te le dirais, que si tu acceptes ce que tu veux réellement.

Il murmure cette phrase à mon oreille, ce qui a pour le mérite de me faire perdre la dernière once de rébellion en moi. Je laisse mes bras tomber mollement et cache mon visage dans son torse.

- Ce que je veux, hein ?

Ce que je refuse d'admettre et qu'il veut à tout prix me faire avouer, malgré moi, c'est qu'il a raison. Absolument raison. Je sais mieux que personne calculer les risques que n'importe quel personne où objet peut engendrer. Et le risque que représente Levi Ackerman est de loin, le plus dangereux que j'ai rencontré depuis mon enfance. Ne pas le voir, c'était impossible pour moi. J'ai plutôt voulu fermer les yeux et ne pas le remarquer. Fuir le danger, c'est ma spécialité depuis _elle_. Pourtant, j'avais couru, les bras grands ouverts, vers Levi. Il dégage quelque chose qui m'attire irrésistiblement. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et si j'étais encore plus honnête envers moi, je ne me débattais pas vraiment depuis tout à l'heure. Je me laissais faire de mon plein gré.

Ça expliquerait aussi ma mauvaise humeur, mon irritation. Ça m'énervait plus que tout qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi.

J'ai suivi Levi, je savais ce qu'il me ferait. Je l'avais secrètement souhaité.

Oh putain.

Je suis un masochiste. Et je suis un masochiste qui aime l'idée de se soumettre au plus grand sadique parmi le monde criminel.

Et merde.

Levi relève ma tête et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne dis rien, je ne le gifle pas, je fais le contraire de tout ça : je lui rends son baiser. J'ouvre ma bouche et il s'y engouffre sans perdre une seconde afin de capturer ma langue. J'ai beau l'avoir embrassé un bon bout de temps dans l'ascenseur, ses baisers me rendent toute chose. Si faible avec mon esprit qui devient brumeux à chaque minute qu'il passe à m'embrasser avec une passion si féroce qui retourne mon cœur. Je m'abandonne dans ses bras, je m'offre à lui et à son bon vouloir. Je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais à voix haute mais j'aime embrasser cet homme. Où pour être plus exact, j'aime quand il m'embrasse, lui laisser le contrôle est aussi excitant qu'effrayant.

C'est si bon.

Je ne perçois pas très bien tout ce qu'il fait, je suis trop fébrile pour ça, mais je réalise quand même quand il m'a enlevé mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Sa main me caresse avec plus de vigueur et je laisse échapper des gémissements, qui semblent lui faire de l'effet parce qu'il m'embrasse avec plus d'acharnement. Ses gestes sont brusques, sont froids et dénués de tout douceur. Je sais bien que je perds la tête et la raison mais mes sentiments et mon corps, me trahissent.

Il quitte ma bouche et lâche mon érection avant de déchirer ma chemise. C'est pas lui qui paye, ça se voit. Ses lèvres s'abattent sur mon torse, désormais nu, et le parsème de morsure, tantôt douloureuse, tantôt délicieuse. Dire qu'il prend soin de mes tétons serait un mensonge, il me dévore voracement, avec un appétit que je trouve si séduisant. Pendant que sa bouche s'occupe de mon torse, ses mains glissent le long de mon corps et empoignent mes fesses. Ils plantent ses ongles dans ma chair, et un petit râle de plainte s'échappe parmi mes gémissements sans fin.

Mais un enfoiré reste un enfoiré.

Je le comprends, quand il entre en moi, sans m'avoir préparé. Il se fraye un chemin à l'intérieur de moi, étroitement. Je hurle rageusement sous la douleur qui est fulgurante. Putain, ça fait mal si mal, que j'essaie désespéramment de le repousser, de le faire sortir mais peine perdue. Il s'accroche à moi et je me couvre les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui coulent, sans mon autorisation. Je n'y peux rien, ça me fait un mal de chien. C'est si violent que j'ai du mal à respirer. Je ne vois rien à travers mes doigts, je ne veux rien voir. Je souffle par petits coups pour apaiser cette souffrance atroce. Le bas de mon dos me brûle. J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé.

Même si mon corps le rejette, je maintiens mes jambes enroulés autour de sa taille. Il ne bouge pas, de toute façon, je lui aurais explosé la gueule si il l'aurait fait. J'ai déjà assez de mal à m'habituer à sa présence en moi. Le silence est brisé par ma respiration laborieuse et forte. Ma poitrine se soulève trop rapidement, elle aussi. Je sursaute, quand deux mains retirent les miennes de mon visage.

Mes yeux tombent directement sur les siens. Il se penche vers moi pour chuchoter :

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'intéresse à toi ? Parce que tu m'amuses. Tous les gens ici te voient comme un grand méchant loup mais moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est un adorable petit chaton teigneux. Un chaton que j'ai envie de caresser et de faire pleurer.

Mon cœur tressaute et se remet à battre plus vite, toujours plus vite, au bord de l'explosion totale. C'est sûr qu'à côté de lui, je ne suis qu'un petit chat. Si moi, je suis un loup, lui c'est quoi ? Godzilla ? Je fais de l'humour sarcastique parce que j'essaie de me convaincre que ce qu'il venait de me dire, de m'avouer, ne me bouleverse pas. Que ça ne me fait rien du tout. Mais j'ai bien dû me rendre vite à l'évidence : sa réponse m'a plus chamboulé que tout ce qu'il m'a dit où fait depuis le début.

Et c'est effrayant. Trop effrayant.

_J'ai peur._

Alors quand il se met enfin à bouger, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et enfoui mon visage dans son torse. Je suis incapable de le regarder. Il est en moi, dur et imposant. Ses coups de reins me font perdre définitivement la tête, je finis par bouger mes hanches à mon tour, à la rencontre des siennes. Je recherche son contact, je veux le toucher, je veux le sentir plus, toujours plus. Dans ses bras, je n'ai pas beaucoup de force, il suffit qu'il me touche pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens, mais j'en trouve pour me coller contre lui. J'ai besoin de sa peau contre la mienne. C'est si vital que j'ai envie de m'enfuir. Mais je reste là, dans ses bras, tandis qu'il m'emmène au septième ciel.

_Je l'ai laissé me faire tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment-là. Absolument tout._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour où bonsoir**

**Je serais bref, je suis très crevée et là j'ai très envie de dormir. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre surtout la fin, fallait bien que je m'éclate un peu :p Ayez l'esprit ouvert, laissez parler votre imagination en lisant ce chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Pour les lectures de Mon Bel Inconnu, rendez-vous soit dimanche où lundi mais je ne promets rien, j'avance à mon rythme, je ne publie pas un chapitre tant que je ne l'aime pas ;) Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez plus que de votre part du gâteau en lisant ^^**

**Pas le courage de corriger les fautes, pitié pitié, pardon pardon! :'(**

* * *

><p>- Dis-moi Eren, j'ai l'impression que tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment.<p>

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

Tout est trop bruyant ici. Je regarde autour de moi, mes yeux se posent sur chaque table, personne où élément. Il est plus de midi, les gens affluent de toute part. Ils rient, se racontent leur matinée qu'ils ont passé, d'autres s'assoient presque violemment sur les chaises, déjà épuisés par les quelques heures passés aux travail. Avec le temps et le boulot, j'avais appris à repérer les moindres détails, cataloguait les gens, deviner leurs vies rien qu'en lisant leurs gestes et expressions comme si ils étaient de vulgaires livres sans véritable histoire derrière.

Je pousse un long soupir d'énervement. Je déteste vraiment, vraiment les endroits trop fréquentés. Je ne peux pas. Trop de monde, trop de personnes. Je me maudis, à cet instant précis - alors que mon mal de tête augmente de minute en minute à cause de ce trop plein de rires et de piaillements, pour avoir accepter l'invitation d'Armin. Et je le maudis, lui, pour avoir choisi un tel endroit, dépourvu de calme. Je n'ai rien contre le bruit. C'est plutôt ceux qui les font, qui m'énerve.

Son invitation à déjeuner ensemble, m'avait pris par surprise. Une première, la seule personne qui m'avait surprise ces dernières semaines, était un homme le plus complexe que je n'avais jamais vu. J'avais accepté plus par curiosité que par envie. Il était très rare qu'Armin m'invite, pas parce que j'étais anti-social à ce point, pour lui je pouvais faire des efforts, mais parce qu'il n'est jamais vraiment libre. En dehors de l'agence, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois en tout et pour tout. Alors qu'il m'invite sans crier gare, c'est inattendu. Et intriguant. Je ne suis pas un paranoïaque, loin de là, mais je sais flairer quand il y un truc ou pas. Et là, il y avait clairement anguille sous roche.

J'étais à peu près sûr que ça concerne ma légère humeur étrange de ces derniers temps, maintenant j'en suis certain.

Je finis par me concentrer sur lui, alors qu'il me fixe impatiemment et le temps d'une brève seconde, je perçois une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux bleus océan. Une hésitation qui me laisse un tantinet perplexe. Armin et l'incertitude, ça fait deux. Dans un travail comme le sien, il aime souvent répéter que l'incertitude n'a pas sa place, qu'il ne peut pas se le permettre. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Dans notre métier, hésiter peut nous conduire tout droit à la morgue. Je devine rapidement que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas certain d'avoir bien fait d'aborder ce sujet avec moi. La vie privée de ses employés, Armin n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Trop épineux, trop risqué pour lui. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire ni quoi dire. Hanji s'occupe de notre santé mentale, mais on sait tous qui se cache derrière les questions indiscrètes.

Je l'observe longtemps avant de juger si j'étais assez d'humeur pour ne pas m'enflammer. A ma grande surprise, oui. Il m'avait invité, je pouvais bien me montrer un peu courtois et aimable. Je décide, néanmoins, de le taquiner un peu, pour le punir de vouloir s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là: je prends encore quelques bouchées de mon steak mariné. Lui, n'avait pris qu'une tasse de café noir. Vu l'angoisse dans son regard, il est persuadé d'avoir gaffé, je vole à son secours en lui fournissant une réponse, qui n'en est pas vraiment une.

- Pourquoi?

Armin semble surpris de ma coopération inédite. Si je lui donne une réponse, c'est que je suis d'accord pour poursuivre. Il enchaîne aussitôt, ne voulant pas gâcher cette occasion unique de parler un peu de moi.

- C'est juste que... je sais pas comment te dire ça mais on dirait que tu es en permanence sur tes gardes. Tu es complètement sur le qui-vive. A l'agence, tu regarde toujours autour de toi comme si un chien allait te sauter dessus...

Pas un chien, un gros loup à la rigueur.

- ... tu sursautes au moindre petit bruit, tu surveilles chaque recoin sombre avec un air absorbé et méfiant sur le visage. Même là, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai presque la sensation que tu surveilles les alentours. C'est bizarre, toi qui a l'air si détaché émotionnellement de tout, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans un tel état. Je ne vois plus un de mes meilleurs tueurs mais un lapin traqué.

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant sa comparaison. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la sienne, clairement moins élégante mais beaucoup plus excitante.

Il s'abstient de parler pendant une seconde avant de me demander, en fronçant les sourcils:

- Eren, tu as un problème avec quelqu'un?

Armin est trop perspicace pour son propre bien et le pour le mien.

Ma première réaction est de l'envoyer bouler mais je ravise très vite. J'ai consenti à parler de ça en lui donnant pratiquement le feu vert, trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Ensuite, j'ai envie de rire mais, cette envie me passe aussi vite que la première. Dire qu'il s'inquiète pour moi alors je suis identifié comme sociopathe par la société, ça c'est fort. Mes problèmes avec les autres devrait être le cadet de ses soucis. Je n'ai pas de problème, difficile d'en avoir quand on se coupe du reste du monde. Hormis le fait que je me suis découvert masochiste très récemment, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que le mot problème signifie.

Je sirote distraitement mon verre pour cogiter tranquillement. Je sais que je suis bizarre depuis quelques semaines, et je sais à cause de qui également mais je ne pensais pas que mon attitude se remarquerait. Remarque, je ne devrais pas être étonné: c'est Armin. Adorable et pelucheux en apparence mais calculateur et observateur sous la surface. Ceci dit, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. J'apprécie Armin mais pas au point de lui raconter mes dernières mésaventures récentes et inquiétantes. Si il apprenait que je déteste Levi Ackerman mais que je lui offre mon cul de manière détournée, là, il voudra me faire occulter pour s'assurer que je n'ai réellement aucun problème au cerveau. J'opte alors pour un mensonge éhonté:

- Je n'ai aucun problème.

- C'est vrai? Comprends-moi bien, je suis pour le respect de la vie privée et en particulier la tienne, je ne interroge jamais Eren, tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça. _Il soupire un bref instant_. Le souci, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Ton attitude étrange, je veux dire. Certains m'en ont fait part et Jean m'a dit qu'en te tapotant simplement sur l'épaule, il s'est retrouvé face contre terre en moins de deux.

- Ce type n'a jamais appris qu'il est déconseillé de surprendre un assassin? Je sais pas, moi, c'est pas ce qu'on inculque à l'école des tueurs?

- Il n'existe pas d'école pour tueurs, Eren. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Je te trouve très perturbé et comme je viens te le dire, je ne suis pas le seul.

Je commence à comprendre en quoi consiste ce petit déjeuner. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Utiliser une invitation amicale pour camoufler une tentative de me tirer les vers du nez, c'est bas. Et décevant venant de la part de l'homme que je respecte le plus. Je conçois qu'avec moi, prendre des gants est obligatoire et contient quand même des risques malgré tout - d'autant plus, que ça ne fournit pas toujours des résultats concrets, mais je préfère les méthodes directes et sans appels que les méthodes de ce genre. J'aurais nettement préféré qu'il me convoque dans son bureau et me le dise directement, sans tenter de m'endormir avec l'aide complice d'un délicieux steak, pour que je puisse lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, tout aussi directement. Non, là je suis déçu, irrité et je jure que si cette femme qui parle de chaussures brillantes en poussant la gueulante, ne baisse pas d'un ton, je la liquide.

Et puis, c'est quoi exactement le problème des autres? Depuis quand ils s'intéressent à moi? Je croyais que l'un des avantages à bosser dans cet agence, c'est que personne ne n'occupait de mon bien-être et de ma vie. Là-bas, c'est chacun pour soi. Tu ne te soucie pas de moi, je ne me soucie pas de toi. Une règle de base mutuel entre nous. La vie à l'extérieur du travail est bien trop intime pour être partager avec les autres, bien que c'est très ironique. Qui d'autre à même de me comprendre, que des gens qui tuent pour être payer et rendre service à des familles chagrinés? Oui, très ironique. Mais je suis comme ça. Ma vie privée ne regarde personne à part moi. Même Levi n'est pas concerné. Le sexe, ce n'est pas un acte intime, c'est juste une envie primitive. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Voyant mon humeur qui se dégrade d'un seul coup et mon air assombri, Armin s'empresse de rectifier le tir:

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça et en temps normal, je ne le ferais pas. Mais j'ai peur que ton attitude n'affecte ton travail, Eren. Sincèrement. Je n'ai rien non plus à te reprocher de ce côté-là mais je te trouve distant, plus que d'habitude. Du moins, avec moi.

Je continue à demeurer silencieux. Je ne peux pas le contredire de ce côté-là, on n'a jamais été très proches lui et moi, mais suffisamment pour qu'il remarque un brusque éloignement soudain et inexpliqué. Je ne cherche pas à être distant, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de l'impliquer dans ma relation avec Levi. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux vraiment qualifier ça comme une relation? Y-a-t-il un nom à mettre sur ça? Faut-il mettre forcément un nom sur une chose? Je dois arrêter immédiatement de penser à lui sinon je vais être incapable de penser à autre chose.

- Et puis, _hésite Armin_, Hanji m'a dit que tu as loupé deux séances.

La sale cafteuse! Un psychologue n'est-il pas tenu au secret professionnel? Bon, généralement c'est les médecins mais les psys ne sont-ils pas une forme de variante aux médecins? Je n'espérais pas qu'elle tienne sa langue mais quand même. Cette fois, pas le choix, je dois répondre, que je le veuille où non, ça concerne un peu le travail. Armin pourrait y voir une forme de rébellion mentale.

- Si j'ai loupé deux séances, c'est parce que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Ça se déroule toujours de la même façon; je refuse de parler de mon passé, elle joue à ses jeux et je passe une heure à la regarder s'extasier sur son propre génie. Quel crime de tenter d'échapper à ça, _ironisais-je._

Je ne mens pas. Il n'y aucune raison tordue, dont je ne nommerais pas le nom ici, derrière ma brusque envie d'échapper à ses griffes. Tout n'a pas forcément un rapport avec lui dans ma vie, là c'est pour moi. C'est rien de plus qu'un gros manque de motivation et de courage de supporter ses frasques. Je suis fatigué et énervé, et très très fatigué de toute cette tension que je n'arrive pas à évacuer.

Armin rigole et l'ambiance, devenu lourde, se détend sur le champ. Je comprends alors immédiatement qu'on ne reparlera pas de moi. Le sujet avait dérivé sur autre chose, quelque chose de plus léger. Le rire d'Armin a une légère tendance à détendre les situations, même les plus périlleuses. Peut-être parce qu'il a un rire enfantin et qu'il dirige une agence de tueurs?

- Je te l'accorde, Hanji est particulière. Mais tu sais comment elle fonctionne. Plus tu tentes de la fuir, plus tu renforceras son envie de t'attraper.

- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a essayé de me courir après dans les escaliers avant de se casser la figure. Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu as engagé un tel cas comme psychologue officielle.

- Parce qu'elle est douée.

- On parle bien de la femme, qui l'année dernière, étant persuadé que des êtres venus d'ailleurs, allaient débarqués sur la terre, nous a tous fait porter un chapeau en aluminium avec marqué en gros caractères "BONJOUR HABITANTS DE MARS"?

Il rit une fois de plus.

- Okay, je reconnais qu'elle est très particulière, mais elle a juste ses propres croyances, c'est tout.

- Ses propres croyances? Tu te rappelles, ce jour-là précisément, comment elle a réagi quand Connie et Sasha ont voulu lui faire une blague et ont fait semblant de convulser en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles? Elle a tellement paniqué d'émotion, qu'elle a frappé Connie avec une poêle en pleine face. Elle lui cassé le nez.

- Sasha s'était sauvé avant qu'elle ne lui fasse si je me souviens bien?

- Elle avait dû sentir le danger. On ne peut pas en dire autant pour Connie. Les gens normaux croient en Dieu, voir au Diable. Elle, elle croit aux extraterrestres.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Elle est très douée dans son travail, ce n'est pas grave si elle fait des petits écarts de temps à autres. Et puis reconnais, qu'elle est divertissante.

- En effet, ça on peut le dire, _je réplique en m'affalant sur ma chaise._

L'heure est passé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Presque toutes les tables autour, se sont vidés. Ils ne restent que quelques hommes d'affaires qui boivent tranquillement leur café, soit en consultant des dossiers où en se disputant au téléphone. La femme gueularde a disparu, Dieu merci. Je n'ai plus faim, je n'ai même pas fini mon assiette. Je ne suis plus en colère, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche royalement que les employés de l'agence aient décidés de s'intéresser à moi, du moment qu'ils ne viennent pas trop près. Ils peuvent dire et penser ce qu'ils veulent. Quoiqu'on fasse, on ne peut pas changer la manière de penser d'une personne, c'est ancrée en elle pour le reste de sa vie.

Néanmoins, je ferais un peu d'efforts vis-à-vis d'Armin. Juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas trop attirer les soupçons. Mais si je ne le rassure pas, il risque de m'avoir à l'œil et je déteste être surveillé comme si j'étais un enfant. Hors de question. Les mots sortent de ma bouche avant que je ne réalise:

- Okay, je n'ai aucun problème mais en ce moment, il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ma vie. Rien de grave et qui nécessite ton intervention, je reste d'avis que ça ne concerne, en aucun cas, l'agence et toi. C'est privé et je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça.

Je ne sais pas, qui d'Armin où moi, est le plus choqué, suite à mes paroles. Elles ont dépassées mes lèvres avant que je ne m'en prenne pleinement conscience. Armin est littéralement bouche bée, on pourrait y faire passer un poing d'homme, tandis que moi, intérieurement, je suis horrifié et pétrifié à la fois. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je parle de moi. Ce n'est rien, pas grand chose aux yeux de n'importe qui, je n'ai rien dit d'exceptionnel, mais pour moi, c'est énorme. Trop. Pour Armin aussi. Je n'ai jamais rien confié. Là, je viens clairement d'annoncer qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ma vie, quelque chose d'important, parce que Levi était clairement important. Je l'ai sous-entendu. C'est comme si j'avais parlé de lui, de nous sans être explicite. Je n'aime pas Levi mais je ne suis pas prêt de partager son mystère avec d'autres, pas tout de suite.

Je regrette mes paroles, mes mots qui pèsent dans un silence devenu étouffant. Je suis mal à l'aise, très gêné. Mais pas dans le genre attendrissant comme on le voit dans ces romans à l'eau de rose dépourvue de sens logique, où l'héroïne est gênée devant l'homme qu'elle aime. Gêné dans le sens où j'ai presque envie de vomir. J'ai mal au ventre et mes doigts bougent nerveusement sous la table. Je ne sais pas comment réagir dans un moment pareil. Je conclus que je n'aime pas du tout parler de moi. Me confier, raconter des petits secrets, ce n'est pas mon truc. Et ça ne le sera jamais. Pas si c'est aussi désagréable. Je déteste réellement ça. Putain de merde, mais _qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?_

Armin essaie, une fois de plus, de réparer la situation. Mais je vois qu'il est aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Il sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Peut-être pensait-il quitter ce mot sans jamais connaitre un quelconque truc de ma vie. Ce n'était pas important! Je tente désespérément de m'en convaincre: je n'avais rien dit de clair ni de précis. Alors pourquoi ça me met dans un tel état?

- D'accord, je respecte ça, finit par dire un Armin émoustillé.

Je crois qu'il est ému. Le gêne laisse place à l'agacement. Okay, je suis pas un mec qui raconte ses déboires sentimentaux en chialant mais être ému à ce point-là, c'est blessant pour moi, à la limite. J'ignorais que c'était à ce point-là. Remets-toi, hein Armin! Visiblement, il a la faculté de lire dans les pensées parce qu'il reprend son sérieux, un sérieux pas très crédible.

- Il y a un autre truc dont je voulais parler.

Voyant comment je me tends, Armin rajoute précipitamment:

- Rien avoir avec toi!

Je me rassure aussitôt. Armin semble soulagé. Il inspire un bon coup, pour se remettre de ses émotions fortes.

- Voilà, dans trois jours, Erwin Smith, notre plus gros investisseur va venir pour organiser une réunion avec nos employés. Tous les employés.

- Erwin Smith?

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet homme. Armin n'avait pas mentionné son nom une seule fois. C'est la première fois. Bien entendu, notre agence, comme toute autre, a besoin de fonds et notamment d'investisseurs intéressés. Armin se chargeait de cette partie-là, c'est lui qui vante les mérites de notre petite entreprise afin d'épater la galerie et ramener de l'argent au bercail, pour nourrir ses petits poussins.

- Oui, il est très généreux avec nous. Il ne rentre en contact avec nous que très rarement. Pour te dire, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois. Alors, cette réunion me prend beaucoup au dépourvu, je ne sais pas quoi penser. C'est très bizarre. Et avant que tu me le demande, oui, il est au courant pour la vraie activité de l'agence. C'est même lui qui paie tes fins de mois.

Si notre patron est aussi méfiant, alors il y a vraiment anguille sous roche. Un mec qui décide, du jour au lendemain rentrer en contact avec les gens qu'il nourrit, c'est très suspect, en effet. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser mais ce type me déplaît d'entrée. Et je ne pense pas que je serais le seul.

- Tu devras venir. Sans exception. Tout le monde devra être là. La réunion aura lieu dans la salle de fête du premier étage. Elle débute à 15h et finit à 16h30.

Je comptais venir de toute façon. Un truc aussi étrange mérite mon attention. Armin a l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Il hésite longuement avant de se résigner:

- Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il a demandé la présence absolue de Levi.

Je manque de m'étouffer, une fois encore, et dissimule ma surprise par une quinte de toux bruyante. Je ne montre rien mais à l'intérieur, c'est l'ébullition. Mes battements de coeur s'accélèrent un peu beaucoup. Je ne sais pas trop si je réagis comme ça parce que cet homme tient personnellement à la présence de Levi où c'est parce que Armin a prononcé son nom à voix haute. Si il remarque ma réaction pour le moins étrange, il ne dit rien. Merde, même sans me toucher, ce mec me chamboule à un point alarmant. _Erwin Smith_. Je ne le connais pas mais Levi doit le connaitre, non? On ne demande pas, pardon, on n'exige pas la présence d'une personne sans raison précise. Levi le connait à coup sûr. Mais qui est-il? Est-ce qu'il fait partie de son passé? Mais avant tout, que représente cet Erwin pour lui?

Je ne suis pas jaloux, il ne manquerait plus que ça mais étant donné, que je suis son nouveau souffre-douleur attitré, je suis en droit de m'interroger. Levi est comme moi, sa vie privée reste un total mystère. Encore plus que moi, d'après les rumeurs. Il est apparu un jour sans explication et il n'est jamais parti depuis. On n'a jamais su pourquoi un tel homme souhaitait travailler pour nous, une toute petite agence alors qu'il y en a de bien meilleur. Serait-ce à cause de cet homme? Est-ce qu'il fait parti de sa vie? Il fait ce qu'il veut de son cul mais je jure que si il n'était pas 100% célibataire quand il m'a baisé, je le castre et j'envoie ses couilles à son petit-ami.

A la simple pensée que ce type puisse faire partie de sa vie, ça m'excite. Pas dans le sens sexuel, je suis contre les plans à trois et si j'accepte que Levi me touche de manière si personnelle, je ne suis pas sûr que je laisserais un autre le faire. Non, parce que si Levi le connait, cet Erwin connait forcément sa vie. Son passé. Il pourrait connaître son passé. Savoir quelque chose sur lui alors que j'ignore absolument tout. Je déteste qu'on fouille dans mon passé et je sais que j'agis en parfait hypocrite mais là, l'occasion est trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Depuis qu'il entré dans ma vie de force, il a carrément défoncé la porte (sans déconner), toute mon existence est en proie à je ne sais trop quoi. Je ne peux pas donner un titre sur ça, bon sang, je ne suis même pas sûr que ça existe! J'ai l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents avant de me prendre un seau d'eau glacée en plein cœur. Tantôt chaud, tantôt froid. Exaltant et perturbant. Excitant et effrayant. Nouveau et dangereux. Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à l'idée de le foutre dehors, c'est trop tard et je ne suis pas complètement certain d'en éprouver l'envie. Je ne tomberais pas amoureux de cet homme. Je ne m'attacherais pas à lui. Mais il réveille en moi, un intérêt que je ne peux restreindre. J'ai besoin de l'assouvir. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis littéralement pris au piège. Si je recule, je resterais bloqué mais si j'avance tout droit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Mais je veux avancer.

Levi chamboule tout sur son passage, c'est un véritable ouragan. Alors si j'avais la moindre petite chance de connaître le point faible de cet ouragan, d'en apprendre un peu plus, peut-être pourrais-je me libérer de son emprise? Lui échapper? Je dois saisir cette chance.

- Armin? Je viendrais.

Et ne pas la lâcher.

* * *

><p>Erwin Smith.<p>

Depuis qu'Armin a officiellement annoncé la nouvelle à toute l'entreprise, son nom est sur chaque lèvres. On se croirait dans une secte dont ce type est le chef où je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'appelle. Apparemment, cet événement est la chose la plus excitante qu'ils ont vu cette année. Je me mets dans leur petite tête dénuée de profondeur:_ ouah un homme méga riche vient nous voir! Si ça se trouve, il est beau! Si ça se trouve, il est peut-être célibataire!_ Voilà à quoi se résume leurs pensées.

Des rumeurs circulent vite également mais celle la plus populaire n'est dû qu'à la peur. Ils sont pratiquement tous convaincus que cette réunion cache, en réalité, un futur licenciement massif. Je peux concevoir qu'ils soient arrivés à un tel point de vue. Un homme qui place des centaines de milliers d'euros dans notre agence, sans rien demander en retour, mis à part des résultats, décide de se pointer à l'improviste. Il refuse de nous dire la raison de sa visite. Armin est de plus en plus méfiant et sous ses gardes. Et il n'est pas le seul. Nous, les assassins, sommes également sous nos gardes. Dans notre métier, toute surprise est mauvaise. N'importe laquelle.

En temps normal, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses. J'aurais mis du coton dans mes oreilles et me serais coupé de toute cette agitation pitoyable. Je ne serais même pas venu, Armin m'aurait remonter les bretelles pour tard mais là, c'est différent. J'ai un intérêt un peu plus personnel concernant ce Erwin Smith, un intérêt qui me relie à Levi. Tout me relie toujours à lui.

J'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens ces dernières heures, je ne fais presque plus rien tellement cette affaire me tourmente. J'ai presque failli atteindre la paranoïa: et si cette réunion n'était qu'un prétexte pour voir Levi? J'ai vite écarté cette hypothèse. Si cet homme possède bien un lien avec Levi, il n'aurait pas besoin de convoquer toute la boite pour lui parler. A moins qu'il ne compte le demander en mariage et qu'il veut, que nous soyons tous témoins de la scène. Je promets que si c'est le cas, je serais le premier à crier "Hourra!" tout en me retenant de hurler de l'emmener le plus loin possible, lui faire quitter le pays si possible et avec mon consentement. Mais pas sûr que Levi accepte. Où alors, il accepte mais décide de me garder en tant qu'animal de compagnie, pour lui et son époux, et je serais condamné à le servir sexuellement lui et l'homme mystère, amorphe et défoncé à la cocaïne. Ouuh, j'en ai des frissons. _No thanks._

Je suis d'autant plus intrigué, vu que depuis une semaine, je n'ai pas vu Levi, une seule fois. Je ne suis pas en manque de lui, loin de là mais je trouve ça suspect qu'il ne m'ait plus approché depuis la scène de la dernière fois. Avec ce qu'il m'a dit, je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant toutes les nuits qui ont précédés sans rêver de lui et de sa maudite voix amusée à mes dépens. J'en ai presque mal au cœur, comme si j'étais malade. Ça m'inquiète vraiment de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait, parce qu'un homme comme ça, qui vous traque comme si vous étiez du bétail, c'est très très préoccupant. Je préférerais qu'il se manifeste plutôt qu'il ne donne pas signe de vie, je serais fixé, je serais à quoi m'attendre en moins. C'est pour ça que j'ai l'air d'un lapin traqué. Je ne fais que guetter le retour du grand méchant loup. A-t-il trouvé un autre lapinou à emmerder?

C'est d'autant plus l'effervescence étant donné que la réunion se déroule aujourd'hui. Les gens sont paniqués, ils courent dans tous les sens, se préparent comme si c'était vraiment le moment le plus important de leur vie. Auraient-ils donc tous oubliés qu'Armin Arlelt est le patron, le vrai patron? Je me sens désolé pour lui. Ses employés sont des hypocrites. Un type plein de fric décide de tous les convoquer et ils oublient qui leur fournit véritablement leur job. Mais il ne parait pas s'en soucier, il a l'air aussi préoccupé que les autres. C'est vrai que cette réunion est un total mystère. On n'en connait ni l'objet ni la raison. Aucune information n'a été communiqué.

Je suis assez détendu en apparence mais à l'intérieur, je suis tendu comme une puce. Pas à cause de cette réunion, ni ce Erwin, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui, je vais le voir. Obligatoirement. Il a encore moins de chance que moi: sa présence est un ordre. De toute façon, si il est ami avec Smith, il viendra. Il ne ratera pas ça. Donc, je le vois aujourd'hui, dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je vais le voir. Rien d'autre ne compte, tout est mineure par rapport à ça. Lui et seulement lui. Mon putain de bourreau.

Il reste encore vingt minute mais la plupart se préparent déjà. Je n'attends pas les autres et commence à rejoindre le premier étage. Je suis en avance également, une première. En ce moment, ma vie n'est fait que de première. Armin va encore tomber sur le cul. Mais même lui devient insignifiant à l'heure qu'il est.

Je ne prends pas l'ascenseur, j'ai retenu la leçon la dernière fois. Comme le dit le célèbre proverbe: Une fois mais pas deux. Je monte d'un pas lourd les marches les unes après les autres. J'hésite un peu entre accélérer où ralentir le maximum. Je veux en savoir plus sur lui mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à le voir. J'ai encore mon cœur qui brûle au souvenir de notre dernière rencontre. Ce sentiment est aussi déplaisant qu'il en a l'air.

Hélas, les marches conduisant au premier étage viennent à leur fin et je pousse la porte, en inspirant un bon coup. La salle des fêtes est aussi luxueuse que dans mes souvenirs. Presque trop à vrai dire. Contrairement aux couleurs de l'agence, le papier-peint est mauve, un joli mauve accompagné d'un blanc nacré. Elle occupe pratiquement tout l'étage et est munie d'un écran digne d'une salle de cinéma. Le parquet est d'une couleur bois sombre et l'estrade parait trop petit comparé à la taille de la salle. Il y a deux entrées, l'une près de l'estrade, l'autre au fond de la salle. L'installation de la salle des fêtes reste un mystère pour moi. Elle ne sert pas beaucoup dans l'année, son utilité est proche de zéro. Même la petite fête d'Ymir n'a pas eu lieu là-dedans. Trop grand? C'est vrai que je me sens petit dans cette immense espace, pour être honnête. Armin ne s'en que lors d'événements uniques, comme la venue du meilleur investisseur de l'agence par exemple.

Néanmoins, son grand espace est plus que requis. De longues lignés de chaises (les plus inconfortables off course) se succèdent rangée après rangée. Je juge rapidement qu'il y en bien trop. Certes, toute l'entreprise est convoqué mais nous ne sommes pas autant. Quelques sièges resteraient vides. Ils en avaient trop prévu. Du coin de l'œil, je perçus un buffet installé vers la gauche, non loin de l'estrade là où se tiendrait, peut-être, ma planche de salut.

Si je suis venu aussi tôt, c'est pour avoir la chance de choisir une place bien au fond, le plus éloigné. Le discours de monsieur Mystère ne m'intéresse pas du tout, je veux juste pourvoir l'observer sans qu'on me fasse chier. Et rien à foutre de paraître malpoli. Aucun employé ne se mettra au fond si j'en crois mon instinct. Ils voudront tous se mettre devant. Mes pas résonnent dans la salle. Quand j'atteins la dernière rangée de chaises, je vais tout au fond de cette rangée, contre le mur. La structure de la salle me permet de bien voir, même de ma place. Je n'aurais aucun mal à observer notre bienfaiteur. Alors que je m'installe confortablement, le temps d'une seconde, je me demande où va se placer Levi. Tout près de l'estrade? Il y a des chances. Je soupire et j'attends.

La porte de l'entrée numéro une s'ouvre et plusieurs personnes rentrent. En quelques minutes, la pièce est remplie. Les gens se succèdent par petit groupe. Personne ne remarque ma présence et c'est tant mieux. De là, je sens encore cette excitation qui les habitent. Ils trépignent sur place et se dirigent gaiement vers les chaises - comme prévu, devant. Je ne les comprends pas très bien. Moi, j'ai une excellente raison, c'est quoi la leur? Ils sont contents de gagner une heure sans bosser tout en étant payé?

J'aperçois Sasha et Mikasa dans la foule. La première lorgne vers le buffet d'un œil affamé, la deuxième se contente de fixer le vide mais je remarque qu'elle guette l'espèce de morfale. Cette amitié est un autre mystère de la vie. Elles sont si différentes mais elles ont l'air proches. Elles s'éloignent de l'estrade et se mettent un peu plus loin que les autres. Cette réunion n'a pas l'air de les intéresser non plus. Je remarque qu'Annie est déjà assise, les bras croisées et l'air aussi ennuyé que jamais. Je ne l'avais pas vu entrer. J'avoue guetter l'apparition de Levi mais toujours aucune trace de lui. Quelques gars passent près de moi, ayant emprunté la deuxième issue.

Armin fait son entrée, et les bavardages se calment un peu. Il n'est pas très grand, pas plus que moi, mais il impose un certain respect pour nous tous. Il est magnifique aujourd'hui. Il a fait un effort vestimentaire, il porte une chemise une chemise blanche en dessous d'une veste noir élégante et un pantalon assorti. Je hausse un sourcil. Il veut faire bonne impression lui aussi? Bah, après tout, c'est le patron. Armin salue d'un geste de la main quelques personnes avant de monter directement sur l'estrade, un classeur à la main. L'autre ne devrait plus tarder, le silence commence à s'installer dans la salle. La porte de l'entrée numéro une s'ouvre et tout le monde retient son souffle, y compris moi. Mais pas pour la même raison.

Quelqu'un vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Levi.

Eh merde.

Je me redresse brusquement sur ma chaise, manquant de faire tomber celle devant la mienne. Mon cœur sursaute littéralement dans ma poitrine. La pression ne redescend pas à cause de lui. Je fais un drôle de bruit entre l'étranglement et le cri d'une fille. L'effet de surprise me coupe le souffle . Levi. Comme à chaque fois qu'il est à proximité, les mêmes symptômes se montrent: le cœur qui bat à en exploser, les mains qui tremblent et le mal au ventre. La sensation de perdre la tête. Je me sens bien et pas bien à la fois. Qu'est-qu'il fout là, à côté de moi? Il est trop près de moi et pourtant, j'avais souhaité inconsciemment qu'il apparaisse. J'étais en attente de rencontrer la star du jour et je n'avais pas vu s'approcher celui qui m'intéresse plus que tout. Mon attention s'était relâché. J'avais juste oublié qu'il avait tendance à toujours me faire grimper au tous les sens du terme. Je finis par poser mes yeux sur lui. Erreur fatale. Je me fige.

Impossible de détacher mes yeux des siens. Ils me paralysent. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Tout a été balayé. Quand est-ce que je vais comprendre que de le regarder dans les yeux, c'était tout sauf saint pour moi? Je devrais m'en souvenir, merde! J'ai l'impression d'être compressé, je pose ma main sur mon coeur qui bat douloureusement. Mes yeux quittent les siens mais pour se poser sur ses lèvres. Il le voit et me fixe encore plus intensément. Je perds le fil du temps, complètement inconscient du bruit autour, des exclamations, des chuchotements.

Je n'arriverais jamais à remettre de lui ni de l'effet dévastateur qu'il produit sur moi. Même si j'arrive à m'en défaire, je garderais toujours la trace de son passage, comme une cicatrice. Une cicatrice indélébile. Je sens tout mon corps se détendre, mes muscles se relâchent agréablement. Mes yeux commencent à me faire mal, mais je refuse de le regarder dans les yeux, j'avais trop peur d'être de nouveau paralysé, d'être incapable de détourner le regard. Je ne vois plus que ses lèvres, elles m'obsèdent.

Il est vraiment trop magnifique...

Beaucoup trop.

Cette constatation me sort de ma transe. C'est comme sortir d'un effet de flottement. Nos yeux se perdent dans la vague et on reprend contact avec la réalité d'un seul coup. Je recule précipitamment, me rendant compte que je m'étais penché vers lui. Mon dos rencontre le mur mais je n'y prête pas d'attention tant je suis occupé à observer Levi, les yeux grands ouverts. Je l'observe pour de bon, pas seulement son visage. Il porte à peu près la même chose qu'Armin, sauf que sa chemise est noir et qu'il ne porte pas de veste. Il s'est mis sur son trente-et-un. Pourquoi?La réponse me frappe. Erwin Smith.

Je tourne mon visage vers l'estrade où j'aperçois enfin cet homme. Ma première impression est la suivante: nom de Dieu, un géant va péter la main d'Armin! Mon patron ne manifeste aucune émotion, il reste impassible alors que le plus grand blond que j'avais jamais vu, est en train de lui broyer les doigts. Quel professionnalisme. Le travail avant la santé! Avant même qu'il ne se présente, je sais qui est le futur responsable du poignet cassé du big boss.

Erwin Smith. On peut appeler ça, n'importe comment, de l'instinct, du déjà-vu, mais c'est lui. C'est cet homme. Il est vraiment grand. Et très blond. Si c'est le petit copain de Levi, il a sans doute un complexe de taille quand il est à côté. En y pensant, je pouffe de rire malgré moi. Mais je retrouve vite mon sérieux. Alors, c'est lui le fameux Erwin? Il est imposant, impossible de le rater. C'est le genre d'homme qu'on remarque le premier parmi une cinquantaine d'autres. Ce type a vraiment un lien avec le tueur à mes côtés? Là tout de suite, je me sens moins confiant, presque déçu. De quoi? Je ne serais le dire. J'ai peut-être trop espéré pour rien. En réalité, il ne peut peut-être pas me venir en aide. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de me lever et d'hurler de venir me secourir en purifiant l'être maléfique qui, a encore choisi de me pourrir la vie. Mais je ne perds pas une miette du spectacle.

Il finit par lâcher la main d'Armin. Tandis qu'il se déplace avec aisance vers le pupitre avec le micro, prévu pour lui et son discours, je remarque Hanji, près de l'estrade. Elle ne regarde pas vers nous plus vers Armin. Bizarre. Celui-ci va se poster du côté gauche d'Erwin. Notre investisseur s'éclaircit la gorge brièvement avant de nous offrir un sourire colgate, digne des pubs. Avant qu'il ne commence son baratin, je me tourne vers mon voisin et siffle à voix basse:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Il m'ignore superbement. Il regarde fixement Erwin, avec un air impénétrable sur le visage. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je concentre à mon tour, mon regard sur lui mais ça m'est difficile.

- Bonjour à tous. Bien que vous devez connaître mon nom, je tiens à me présenter dans la norme. Je m'appelle Erwin Smith, et c'est moi qui finance presque entièrement votre entreprise.

Des murmures se propagent dans la salle.

- Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de vous rencontrer avant, aussi vous devez tous vous demandez ce que je fais là. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas être venu à vous plus tôt et ensuite, il n'y aucune arrière-pensée concernant cette réunion. J'ai juste pris la décision de voir de mes propres yeux les personnes en qui j'ai envie de croire et à qui j'accorde ma confiance.

Mais il est sérieux là? Là, je suis très déçu. Il nous sort un baratin digne d'un politicien. Aucune profondeur, aucune originalité. J'en suis outré. Et visiblement, je suis le seul ayant un minimum de bon sens dans cette boite parce que les autres abrutis qui me servent de collègues sont pendues à ses lèvres. Personne ne voit la stupidité de ses paroles? Il cherche à nous endormir, c'est certain. La méfiance d'Armin est justifié. Smith nous sort un discours trop dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. Je vois cette lueur dans son regard, celle qu'il y a dans les yeux de Sasha, Annie, Jean, Levi. Il scanne la foule, l'air de chercher quelque chose. Un regard calculé, un sourire faux et un discours bien préparé. C'est l'un des nôtres, assurément. Ce n'est pas rassurant. Si il réserve un tel discours à toute l'entreprise, il est plus que clair que c'est nous, qu'il vient voir. Pas les autres. C'est nous, le sujet de sa visite. Pourquoi?

Je l'observe très attentivement. Plus loin, à quelques rangés, Mikasa et Annie semblent faire de même. Elles partagent mes soupçons. Tout comme Sasha. Jean. Reiner. Hanji. Armin.

- Il te fascine à ce point, gamin?

La voix grave de Levi me fait tressaillir. Mais je ne lui accorde pas un regard. A la place, j'ouvre ma bouche pour lui répondre:

- Pas toi?

Mon sous-entendu ne lui pas échappé. Je poursuis, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'estrade. Je le défis ouvertement.

- Après tout, il t'a demandé, non? N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui le fascine?

Aucune réponse ne me parvient. Je n'écoute plus le discours, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je suis trop conscient de lui. Trop conscient de son odeur. De sa peau. De sa chaleur. Et puis, il me regarde. Je ressens son regard brûlant sur moi. Il me frôle, me caresse, il me fait mal. Je fixe un point invisible droit devant moi. Des doigts agrippent violemment mon menton et me tourne de force, vers ses yeux acier. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Il me scrute, les lèvres pincés. Puis les courbes de ses lèvres bougent pour prononcer des mots dans un murmure:

- Ne regarde jamais quelqu'un d'autre, Eren. Pas quand je suis avec toi.

Ba-boum.

J'arrache mon visage de ses doigts avant de le regarder furieusement. Il ne me renvoie qu'un regard indifférent mais je vois qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. J'essaie tant bien que mal de cacher que je suis chamboulé, encore à cause de ses paroles. Pour lui, ce n'est rien, que de l'amusement. Je suis son jouet, je l'amuse, je le distraie avec mes réactions. Il l'a dit lui-même. Mais j'aimerais qu'il arrête de dire de tels choses. Ce n'est pas rien pour moi, bien que j'aimerais que ça le soit. Ses paroles tournent et re-tournent dans ma tête, détruisant tout sur leur passage. _C'est la deuxième fois qu'il prononce mon prénom._

_Ba-boum._

Le silence entre nous devient pesant. Nos regards ne se quittent plus. L'atmosphère autour de nous, change. Elle se charge d'électricité. Ma peau est reprise de petits fourmillements agréables. Mon sang pulse dans mes veines. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Je le mets au défi, à lui de voir pour le relever. Entre nous, tout n'est que provocation et domination. J'éprouve le besoin de le provoquer. Je reporte mes yeux sur Erwin. C'est une invitation. Réagis si tu l'oses. _Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne suis pas à toi, sale connard._

Le sexe ne lui donne aucun privilège.

Il réagit. De la pire des façons.

Sa main se pose sur mon genou. Non, il va pas bondis aussitôt.

Tout mon corps se crispe. Je me tends, tel un ressort mais je ne bouge pas. Je serre les dents et j'ignore l'excitation ainsi que l'adrénaline qui se déverse dans mes veines. Je ressens la chaleur de sa main malgré la barrière du tissu de mon jean. Elle est si chaude et si douce. Elle me calme autant qu'elle m'électrise. Un sentiment d'impatience se fait aussi sentir. Sa main remonte lentement. Son odeur dont le nom du parfum m'échappe encore monte directement à mon cerveau. Le stress commence à me gagner. Il ne rigole pas? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire? Là, devant tous ces gens? Je me suis piégé moi-même en me collant contre ce mur. Aucune échappatoire, pas une seule. Le loup m'avait acculé et il comptait bien se régaler, peu importe les témoins où le lieu. Les personnes les plus proches sont situés à trois rangés de notre emplacement. Ils ne se sont pas retournés une seule fois, malgré tout le bruit que j'avais fais. Et on ne voit rien, sa main est trop basse et il y a trop de chaises. Et l'estrade est trop loin pour qu'on voie clair dans ce qui se trame au fond. Mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout, du tout.

La main de Levi remonte de plus en plus, ses doigts taquinent ma peau à travers le tissu. Par réflexe, je pose d'un geste brutale ma main droite sur la sienne pour tenter de l'arrêter. Sa main réchauffe la mienne. Je me heurte à son regard si brûlant, prisonnier d'une faim que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ma main tremble. Tout mon corps tremble, des frissons se forment sur ma peau.

- Arrête ça! _Tout de suite_!

- Tu veux vraiment t'y opposer?

Il ose poser la question?! _Non, non, voyons, l'idée de me faire offrir une branlette par l'assassin le plus doué au monde, près de nos collègues et de notre patron ne me dérange pas du tout! Quel idée!_ Mais bien sûr que oui! La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, j'étais contre l'exhibitionnisme! Mais sa main brûle, son regard me dévore et une chaleur traîtresse m'enveloppe petit à petit. Ma résistance s'amenuise. _J'étais prêt à faire ça?_ A le laisser jouer avec moi en présence de tous ces gens? Oui. Je desserre ma main et il en profite aussitôt pour poursuivre son ascension. Je ne sais pas si c'est qu'il faut faire. Mais j'ai terriblement besoin qu'il me touche. Je veux qu'il me touche. Mon cœur tressaute et ma respiration se brise quand il arrive au bouton de mon jean. Je me rapproche de lui, sans m'en le voir. Lui aussi se rapproche subtilement, pour pas que ça ne se remarque. Notre proximité me trouble plus que ses doigts. Il joue avec le bouton quelques secondes avant de le défaire d'un mouvement rapide.

Je ne respire plus du tout quand sa main se faufile dans mon caleçon. Je n'ose plus faire aucun mouvement du tout. Et là, la situation me frappe de plein fouet. Je vais le laisser me branler alors qu'on est à une réunion, en présence d'une possible connaissance privée de Levi? Oh Seigneur! Au moment où je compte me raviser et lui tordre les doigts, il saisit de pleine main, mon membre. Je retiens un gémissement à ce contact trop soudain. Il le lâche presque aussitôt qu'il l'a saisit avant de laisser ses doigts parcourir la peau sensible de mon sexe. J'humidifie mes lèvres. Son pouce taquine le bout de mon sexe, de manière si légère que je crois l'imaginer. Tout jouant avec son pouce, ses doigts continuent à s'amuser avec ma peau. Je commence à durcir à ma grande consternation.

Je peux pas croire qu'il arrive à m'exciter alors qu'il a des mecs à _quelques mètres_.

C'est justement ça qui me retient de pousser des gémissements. Je me couvre la bouche quand il empoigne mon érection avant de commencer à faire coulisser sa main d'une lenteur exaspérante. Je saisis son bras de ma main encore libre et serre sa chemise entre mes doigts. Il bouge plus vite et une brume s'empare de ma tête. Je dérive peu à peu et retenir mes gémissements devient très difficile. Il joue avec moi et je le laisse faire. Pire, j'aime ça. Il me fait de l'effet, plus que quiconque. Il m'embrouille les idées et me fait faire des choses que je ne ferais jamais en temps normal. Il me fait autant de bien qu'il me détruit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui?

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, je ne peux plus tenir correctement. De loin, je dois avoir l'air de m'être assoupi. Je n'entends rien sauf sa respiration qui s'est un peu accéléré. Le plaisir parcourt tout mon être. C'est d'une intensité incroyable. C'est trop fort et trop bon. Il est si doué, il sait exactement comment agir pour me procurer un plaisir sans précédent. Chaque plaisir qu'il m'a fait vivre est différent. Trop violent, trop époustouflant, trop écrasant. Je les aime tous autant que je les déteste. Il prend à la gorge et me retourne l'estomac. Je flotte de plus en plus. Ses mouvements augmentèrent d'intensité. Il veut me finir.

- Levi, _je chuchote d'une voix habité par le désir._

Merde, j'ai envie de lui. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en relevant les yeux pour l'observer à travers un voile flou. Je ne me préoccupe plus de me faire prendre. Je m'en fiche, même si Armin me fait la peau et si Hanji tente de me psychanalyser. Je ne peux pas qu'il arrête. Le désir me dicte toute conduire, je lui obéis sans me battre. Il se penche légèrement vers ma bouche et attrape ma lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller délicatement avec ses dents. Je pousse un faible gémissement. Il bat vite en retraite, sûrement pour ne pas se faire pincer. Même si personne ne peut voir ce qui se passe en dessous de la ceinture, nos têtes sont trop visibles surtout d'une certaine personne se trouvant sur l'estrade. Mais je regrette très vite ses lèvres. Mais je baisse brusquement la tête alors que me sens proche de la fin. Je ne vois plus que des étoiles.

Je plante mes ongles dans son bras et mord le col de sa chemise quand je finis par jouir dans sa main brûlante. Je mord très fort alors que la pression dans mes muscles se relâchent doucement. Mon souffle est haché et j'ai dû mal à redescendre sur terre. Je profite de ma proximité avec son cou pour frotter mon nez délicatement sur sa peau fragile. J'ai conscience de me comporter comme un vulgaire chat en chaleur mais j'ai trop envie pour m'en priver. Levi ne dit rien, il attend patiemment que je me remette de ma bref montée au ciel. Il retire sa main avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer. Je le regarde faire, la vision encore un peu floue.

Quand je retrouve tous mes esprits, je me sépare de lui, comme si il m'avait brûlé. Il ne s'en soucie guère. Ma peau est brûlante. Je meurs de chaud. Mais avant tout, je dois assurer que ma bêtise n'a pas été vu. Je parcours la salle des yeux. Erwin Smith fait toujours son discours mais je suis incapable de me concentrer sur ses mots. Armin ne regarde que lui, comme tout le monde ici présent. Ouf, personne n'a l'air d'avoir été témoin de cette scène de débauché! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fait ça! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir aimé ça! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Est-ce l'attrait du danger?

Si c'est ça, je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de mieux. Je tue des gens, il y a pas plus énorme comme risque. Alors c'est quoi, cette putain d'envie? Levi se fiche de mon combat intérieur et replie d'un geste soigné, son mouchoir pour le ranger à sa place. Ensuite il m'offre un sourire narquois qui m'irrite sur le champ. Je veux lui démonter la gueule. Mais il se penche vers mon oreille avant de me laisser la chance de le faire:

- Ne t'approche pas d'Erwin. Et c'est pas un conseil, c'est un _ordre_.

Un ordre?!

Je n'ai pas le temps d'être choqué qu'il fait un truc encore plus choquant. Il me mordille l'oreille avant de se lever. Il me tourne le dos et rebrousse chemin. Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus un bruit dans la salle. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers nous et fixe Levi qui se dirige tranquillement vers la sortie. Même Erwin et Armin ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il pousse le battant de la porte mais avant de disparaître sans permission, il se retourne et échange un long regard avec Erwin Smith. Ça me semble durer des heures.

Et puis il sort.

Un brouhaha s'installe sitôt après, commentant le départ de Levi. Quand à Erwin Smith, c'est moi qu'il regarde.

_Putain mais c'était quoi ça?_


End file.
